Blood Dance
by Abel Lacie Kiryu
Summary: Serie de drabbles y one-shot. Pareja: Kaname x Zero. Yaoi. Lean y comenten.
1. Beso

**Disclaimer:** ni Vampire Knight ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra de Matsuri Hino. Cuando sean de mi propiedad, Zero será completamente mío jajajaja xD.

**Aclaraciones:** bueno, no creo que sean necesarias xD.

**Pareja:** _Kaname Kuran x Kiryuu Zero. _

**Dedicado a: **_**Rebeca Griffel y Carolina Radquiel**_, quienes son las chicas mas psicópatas e interesantes que he conocido. Además de que se las debía… ¡gracias por todo, locas!

**Yue:** bueno, esto será corto, pero espero que les guste, porque si recibo más de cinco reviews, seguiré escribiendo mas sobre esta linda parejita, para aquellas personitas que disfrutan ver a Zero en modo Uke y a Kaname desviviéndose por su albino. Y aunque Kaname no me cae muy bien, cuando alguien dice: KanaZero, pues entro en modo fangirl y mi imaginación llega a lugares desconocidos xD.

**Disfruten el drabble.**

**BESO.**

Kuran Kaname había vivido desde tiempos antiguos, por lo tanto conocía más de un método para obtener lo que deseara. Ya sea por las buenas o por las malas, pero lo cierto era que él siempre lograba hacer lo que quisiese su voluntad.

Eran un maestro en conseguir que sus enemigos desaparecieran de su camino, utilizando a los peones a su alrededor para lograrlo o haciendo él mismo.

Nunca había fallado en obtener lo que quería.

Nadie había podido lograra decirle que no.

Hasta que apareció un chico que no solo se interpuso en su camino, sino que también se puso frente de él y se negó a hacer lo que Kaname deseaba.

Entonces Kaname entro a un laberinto de sentimientos confusos hacia al que consideraba su peor enemigo.

Bueno, ni tan confusos. Porque primero lo odio, luego le gusto y al final se enamoro perdidamente de él.

Pero para el castaño no fue nada fácil conquistar al chico, le costó horas y horas de trabajo arduo, además de que dicho muchacho se hacía mucho del rogar.

Fueron situaciones muy difíciles, hasta que por fin el chico dio su brazo a torcer.

-me rehusó. –dijo el chico de forma tajante.

-¿Qué hay de mal en lo que te pido? –preguntó Kaname persiguiéndolo-. Es algo que todas las parejas normales hacen, Zero.

-entonces ve y molesta a esas personas, Kuran. –Terció Kiryuu-. Yo no lo voy a hacer.

-eres un terco. –dijo Kaname, suspirando abatido. Siempre era lo mismo con el cazador-. Y también eres algo contradictor. Me dices ahora que no lo harás, pero anoche no dijiste eso.

Zero se detuvo en seco, bajo su rostro hasta ocultar sus ojos con el flequillo y se ruborizo un poco rememorando lo sucedido esa noche.

-me alegra que lo recuerdes y no finjas que te dio amnesia como la última vez. –sonrió Kuran, medio divertido.

-he dicho que no, y esa siempre será mi respuesta. –espetó Zero siguiendo su camino.

-si me no das lo que quiero, te prometo que jamás haremos… bueno, tu sabes. El ejercicio que más te gusta hacer.

_Maldito vampiro tramposo._

Al oír esas palabras, Zero se dio la vuelta y se acerco al castaño.

-ni creas que te has salido con la tuya, bastardo. –dijo Zero acercando su rostro poco a poco.

-yo solo quería un beso. –Kuran sonrió antes de que el albino juntara sus labios con los suyos. Deleitándose con aquellos labios que lo volvían loco, y que ahora le pertenecían.

Porque Kaname siempre conseguía lo que quería.

Nadie había podido lograr decirle que no.

Y _Kiryuu Zero_ no era la excepción.

**XoX**

**Yue:** ¿Qué tal estuvo?... espero que les haya gustado. Yo apenas termine de ver Vampire Knight, pero me gusto… aunque debo admitir que no trago a Yuuki (inner: desde el principio me pareció muy… equis), se me hace muy estúpida para ser una protagonista, pero ya que. Mientras siga saliendo Zero no me importa lo demás xD.

**Recibo reviews, amenazas de muerte, ataques terroristas, demandas y sugerencias.**

**Su humilde escritora y su inner, Yue D. Cifer.**


	2. Sin Utilidad

**Disclaimer:** ni Vampire Knight ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra de Matsuri Hino. Cuando sean de mi propiedad, Zero será completamente mío jajajaja xD.

**Aclaraciones:** en este drabble Zero no ama a Kaname, o sea, viene siendo un amor no correspondido.

**Pareja:** _Kaname Kuran x Kiryuu Zero. _

**Dedicado a: **_**Rebeca Griffel y Carolina Radquiel**_.

**Yue:** lo prometido es deuda, he aquí el segundo drabble KanaZero, bueno, espero que les guste, porque es la única parejita yaoi que me agrada… ustedes dirán: ¿Cómo es posible que solo te guste el KanaZero?, pues es que… los demás vampiros me caen mal (inner: bueno, no tanto como Yuuki), claro está excepto Shiki (inner: ¡OMG!, Shiki-sama es un sueño hecho realidad) y ya xD.

**Yuuki:** ¿Por qué yo no te agrado ToT? (Yue la ignora y sigue escribiendo como si nada)

**Kaname:** discúlpese con mi querida hermana, Yue-san.

**Yue:** ¿y si no que?

**Kaname:** me veré en la necesidad de-… (Kaname calla cuando ve a Ulquiorra –de Bleach- detrás de Yue viéndolo de una forma amenazante)

**Ulquiorra:** si le pones una mano encima a mi hermana menor, sabrás lo que es el infierno en la tierra, bastardo.

**Yuuki:** o.0U… no sabía que tenías un hermano mayor.

**Yue:** no eres la única, je xD. Ulqui-oniisama me defenderá de lo que sea, hasta de tu hermano chupasangre.

**Disfruten el drabble. **

**SIN UTILIDAD.**

Nadie conocía tan bien a Kuran Kaname como Zero.

_Y eso era un hecho_.

Porque Zero sabía todo acerca de Kaname. Aunque el castaño no supiera que Zero sabe todo acerca de él.

A Zero no le hace muy feliz saber todo sobre la persona… digo, sobre el vampiro que mas odia.

Pero lo sabe, y eso hace que se maldiga una y otra vez. Porque no puede evitar que sus grandes conocimientos acerca de Kaname lo lleven a situaciones desagradables para él.

Y eso solo hace que el cazador descubra nuevas cosas sobre él.

Obviamente Zero no sabe que mientras más desee alejarse de Kaname, más cerca estará.

Y eso es lo único que Kuran sabe de Zero. Y al muy bastardo eso le encanta.

Zero ya no sabe qué hacer, la información que tiene sobre el pura sangre es demasiada.

Tanta que le agobia, le molesta, lo hace enfurecer.

Y piensa en la utilidad de saber todo acerca sobre él.

A Zero no le sirve saber que a Kaname le gustan los postres dulces. El cazador se pregunta por qué el castaño los come si no necesita ese tipo de alimentos.

Tampoco le sirve saber que a Kuran le gusta mirar el cielo, porque espera que esa bella inmensidad lo haga olvidar sus penas. Al cazador eso le parece cursi y muy estúpido.

Y también no le sirve saber que el vampiro tiene unas manías muy raras… a Zero se le erizan los pelos cuando recuerda de que tratan esas manías.

Y tampoco le sirve saber que Kuran está enamorado de él.

Entonces es cuando Zero se da cuenta de que todo lo que sabe de Kaname –además de ser un maldito vampiro pura sangre y un arrogante de lo peor-, no le sirve de nada.

No sirve de nada saber esto, si no te dice sobre la debilidad de tu enemigo.

A Zero le molesta eso.

Porque él odia a Kuran Kaname, y todo lo que él representa.

Tiene muchos conocimientos, pero a la vez no sabe nada.

Porque nadie puede matar al pura sangre sin saber su debilidad.

Y Zero ve que todo lo que estudio sobre él no le sirve de nada.

Pero Kaname tiene otro punto de vista. Ya que él le ha dado al cazador todos los conocimientos que necesita para destruirlo. Se lo hace saber cada vez que le mira, cada vez que le dice te amo, cada vez que toca su cuerpo.

Porque Zero sabrá todo acerca de Kuran Kaname.

Todo para hacerlo feliz. Ignorando que la debilidad de Kaname no produce una herida que sangra.

Porque la debilidad de Kaname, no reside en una arma o algo así.

La debilidad de Kuran Kaname tiene nombre y apellido.

_Kiryuu Zero._

Y si el cazador no lo sabe, se vuelve tan poco útil como todo lo que sabe sobre él.

Porque Zero nunca sabrá que él es la debilidad del vampiro pura sangre mas poderosos del mundo.

Y Kaname le sonreirá dulcemente, deseando que Zero no lo averigüe jamás.

_Jamás._

**XoX**

**Yue:** ¡oh, fuck!, que cosas escribo a veces, me sorprendo de mi misma xD. Bueno, el próximo drabble tendrá más acción, porque quiero que Kaname viole a Zerito n/n (inner: ¡OMG! Eso me suena a lemon o/o)

**Zero:** si escribes eso… (Apuntando con la Bloody Rose a la cabeza de Yue), juro que te matare de la forma más cruel y lenta posible.

**Kaname:** a mí no me desagrada la idea. Esperare impaciente '_violarte_', Zero-chan (Kaname le guiña un ojo a Zero)

**Yuuki:** ¡kyah!, ¡amo el Yaoi!

**Yue:** bueno, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

**Su humilde escritora y su inner, Yue D. Cifer**


	3. Kaname y Zero

** Disclaimer**: ni Vampire Knight ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Matsuri Hino. Cuando me robe los derechos, Yuuki desaparecerá, Kaname se enamorara de Zero y yo me quedare con Shiki.

**Aclaraciones:** OoC leve, muchos sonrojos por parte de Zero y hemorragias nasales por parte de la autora.

**Pareja: **_Kaname Kuran x Kiryuu Zero._

**Dedicado a: **_**Beca Griffel y Carolina Radquiel**_. Mis fieles compañeras y grandes amigas. Ojala y sus sueños se hagan realidad… aunque lo mas seguro es que la humanidad sufra por eso xD.

**Yue:** prepárense, chicas. Este drabble contiene mucho sexo… nah, es broma. Si hay escenas fuertes, pero será muy lime, ok.

**Yuuki:** Zero y Kaname-sama juntos, es tan yaoi… aunque creo que no debería sentirme tan feliz por eso o.0.

**Yue:** dejando de lado a la pequeña comadreja xD, les mostrare las reacciones de Zero con respecto a este drabble.

**Zero:** 0/0…

**Kaname:** u/u… ¿Qué puedo decir? Jamás pensé esto fuera posible.

**Yue:** jejeje, nada es imposible para mi xD.

**Disfruten el drabble.**

**KANAME Y ZERO.**

_Maldición. Maldición._ Es lo único que podía pensar Zero ante lo que estaba sucediéndole. Maldiciendo era lo único que podía aminorar la situación tan bochornosa que estaba viviendo. El chico se preguntaba si era su muy mala suerte o que el destino siempre buscaba una excusa para joderlo, porque con frecuencia se veía envuelto en circunstancias absurdas.

-te ves tan lindo, Zero. –Chilló Yuuki como toda un fangirl al ver al chico-. En serio, te ves muy bien.

-esto te queda perfecto, hijo mío. –sonrió Kaien complacido al ver el resultado.

Entonces Zero supo que no era ni su mala suerte, ni mucho menos el jodido destino lo que causaba tantas desgracias en su vida. No, sus males venían de seres humanos normales (Zero dudaba frecuentemente que fueran humanos, y que alguna vez actuaran como gente normal). Sí, todos sus problemas tenían nombre y se presentaban como su familia. Y para Zero eso era una molestia, porque de no ser su 'familia' ya les hubiera volado el cerebro con su pistola por hacerle vestir cosas como esas.

-solo falta que digas _'nya*_'. –dijo Yuuki imaginándose a un Zero en forma chibi con las orejitas y la cola de gato maullando como un tierno gatito.

-haz como gatito, Zero-chan. –pidió Kaien con tono infantil e inflando los cachetes-. Hazlo para tu padre. Ándale, no seas amargado.

-cállate. –musitó Zero con la cabeza baja, tratando de controlar el impulso de matar al director.

-por favor, por favor. –Lloriqueó Kaien como un niño que hace berrinche-. No seas malo conmigo, Zero-chan.

-no. –fue la respuesta de Zero.

-¡por favor! –Suplicó otra vez el ex cazador-

-dije que no. –volvió a repetir Zero.

-solo va a ser un ratito, -dijo Kaien frunciendo graciosamente los labios-, nada te cuesta.

-¡que no! –gritó Zero y encaro al director, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos para hacerle entender de una buena vez que no estaba bromeando y que si seguía con lo mismo, haría que Zero perdiera la poca paciencia que tenia y terminara matándolo. Kaien pareció entender el mensaje porque ya no dijo nada. Zero creyó que ya no tendría que lidiar con más problemas, pero la voz chillona de Yuuki le hizo notar que alguien más lo había visto.

-¡Kaname-sama! –Dijo la castaña y corrió con una sonrisa hacia Kaname, que estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta con la vista fija en Zero-. ¿Qué hace por aquí, Kaname-sama?

Zero ya no maldijo a nadie… mando a todos al carajo mentalmente.

¿Qué todo lo malo le tenía que pasar a él? Que se joda el destino y la suerte.

-solo vine saludar. –dijo Kaname sonriendo tiernamente a Yuuki. La castaña se sonrojo y balbuceo palabras ininteligibles.

-en buen momento llegas, Kaname. –dijo Cross dando saltitos hacia al vampiro-. Necesitamos urgentemente tu ayuda en un asunto de suma importancia.

-¿de qué se trata, Cross-san? –preguntó Kaname, analizando la escena que tenia frente.

-bien, ya sabes que tendremos una fiesta de disfraces esta noche, -dijo Kaien, y sin esperar repuesta agrego-, así todos podrán convivir en paz y armonía…

-eso lo sé muy bien, -interrumpió Kuran-, pero aun no entiendo el por qué necesita mi ayuda.

-a eso iba precisamente. –Dijo el director tomando un aire serio y cómico a la vez-. Todos deben de ir disfrazados, ya sean vampiros o humanos, el punto aquí es que todos deben de ir con un disfraz. Bueno, pues también los prefectos deben disfrazarse para que estén presentes en la fiesta y así puedan cuidar que todo salga bien. Parece que toda va bien, excepto…

Kaien señalo con la mirada a Zero, Kaname entendió lo que el director le estaba pidiendo. Por su parte, Zero estaba que se lo llevaba el diablo. Una cosa era que tu _'hermana'_ y tu _'padre'_ te pusieran un traje de neko a la fuerza, pero que el hombre que mas odiaras sobre la faz de la tierra también te haya visto, era peor que un mundo sin yaoi.

-parece ser que Kiryuu-kun no quiere cooperar. –Dijo Kaname sonriendo divertido viendo como Zero trataba inútilmente quitarse las orejas de gato-. Bueno, creo que puedo convencerlo. Déjelo en mis manos, Cross-san. Le prometo que Kiryuu-kun irá a la fiesta vestido para la ocasión.

Zero se tenso al oír las palabras del vampiro, y sin esperar que cumpliera su promesa se precipito a la ventana, decidido a no salir en público con esa apariencia tan melosa.

-quiere escaparse. –dijo Yuuki. Entonces Kaname fue más rápido que sus palabras y en un instante estaba frente al chico bloqueándole el paso hacia una salida fácil.

-bien hecho, Kaname. –Dijo Kaien alzando un pulgar en señal de victoria-. No lo dejes ir.

-le prometí que haría cambiar de parecer a Kiryuu-kun. –Sonrió Kaname ante la cara homicida de Zero-. Y así lo hare, pero no pierda tiempo aquí, director. La fiesta ya ha comenzado y usted y Yuuki necesitan estar ahí para mantener el orden.

-¿Kaname-sama no estará en la fiesta? –preguntó Yuuki como niña pequeña.

-claro que iré, Yuuki. –Dijo Kuran-. Aunque más tarde, adelántate. Iré en seguida.

Sin decir más Kaien y Yuuki salieron de la habitación. Zero no podía estar en una situación peor que esa. Apretó los puños, molesto, no solo estaba con el bastardo de Kuran sino también estaba desarmado, porque Kaien le había quitado la Bloody Rose argumentando que lo estaba volviendo un obseso de las armas.

_Maldición. _Al cazador no le agradaba nada la sensación de estar desarmado y a merced de un vampiro.

-¿en qué tanto piensas? –cortó Kaname los pensamientos de Zero.

Zero lo miro con odio y le dio la espalda.

-en nada que te importe, Kuran. –espetó con dureza.

-no deberías darle la espalda a un vampiro, a menos claro, que lo estés provocando.

Zero paró en seco y miro de reojo al castaño. Maldito chupasangre bastardo. Dio vuelta en sí, para encarar a Kuran, pero su expresión dura no sirvió de nada cuando el cascabel que tenía en cola de gato tintineo. Al oír el pequeño sonido, Zero sintió que la sangre le hervía, chistó por lo bajo y apretó los puños con fuerza. Kaname estaba atento de las reacciones de Zero.

-que disfraz tan peculiar. –dijo Kuran agarrándose el mentón, pensativo-. Aunque pienso que te queda bien, siempre te comportas como un gato rabioso, Kiryuu-kun.

-¿Qué carajos quieres, Kuran? –Soltó Zero-. Si lo que quieres es reírte de mí, vete a joder a otro lado. No estoy de humor para tus estúpidos jueguitos.

El albino volvió a darle la espalda al vampiro y se dirigió a uno de los sillones que se encontraban cerca dejándose caer por completo y resoplando molesto. Kaname no se movió. Seguía observando al cazador. De pies a cabeza. Detallando la anatomía perfecta de su rival. Kaname debía admitir que Zero era realmente atractivo. Entonces su atención se desvió hacia las orejitas de gato que traía puestas.

Y Kaname se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo atraído de una manera no muy sana hacia el cazador. No sabía si era sed de sangre, fetichismo barato o deseo carnal, pero Kuran sintió como todo su cuerpo le pedía la cercanía de Zero.

Fue acercándose a paso lento, y Zero demasiado centrado en su mundo como para darse cuenta de que el castaño se acercaba.

Kaname se situó detrás de Zero, bajando su cabeza a la altura de la de Zero y aspiro el aroma que desprendía. Un dulce y suave aroma que no iba acorde con la personalidad del cazador. Zero sintió la respiración profunda de Kaname en su oído derecho y volteo el rostro rápidamente.

-a pesar de ser un cazador de la familia Kiryuu no sentiste mi presencia hasta que estuve muy cerca de ti. –dijo Kaname, sonrió divertido ante la expresión molesta del albino y agrego-. Eso no está bien, Kiryuu-kun. Estar tan despreocupado estando en la misma habitación que un vampiro pura sangre, es fatal para cualquier persona.

-deja de hablar tonterías, Kuran. –Dijo Zero, tensándose por la cercanía del castaño-. Te dije que te fueras a joder a otro lado. ¿Tienes complejo de idiota o te cuesta trabajo entender esas sencillas palabras?

-si te oí, -dijo Kuran-, pero que quiera acatar tus peticiones es otra cosa. Además, no puedo perderme el hecho de verte vestido de gato.

-en otras palabras, vienes a joderme para completar tu agenda de _'cosas que todo vampiro bastardo debe hacer'._ –Zero sonrió sarcástico.

-lo de la agenda es algo que jamás se me había ocurrido. –Dijo Kaname viendo directamente a los ojos amatistas de Zero-. Aunque la idea de joderte, no es tan mala como parece.

Zero no comprendió el significado detrás de las palabras del castaño. Decidió no darle importancia al asunto, lo menos que quería era entablar una conversación con el vampiro. Volvió a encerrarse en sus pensamientos, ignorando por completo a Kaname.

El pura sangre sonrió enigmático. Detallando todos los movimientos de Zero y ampliando su sonrisa al encontrar similitud con los de un felino real. De repente, sintió como una sensación similar a un cosquilleo se expandía en su garganta buscando una manera de salir. Kaname no pudo entender lo que le estaba pasando. Volvió a mirar a Zero que seguía perdido en sus pensamientos y con el rostro en una graciosa mueca de molestia.

Zero parecía un gatito malhumorado.

Entonces, sin pensarlo y sin quererlo, Kaname comenzó a reír. No supo porque lo estaba haciendo, pero esa sensación de hormigueo en su garganta era intensa. Tanto que su risa inundo rápidamente toda la habitación.

Zero escucho el ritmo armonioso de la risa de Kaname. Abandono sus pensamientos y miro al castaño con ojos extrañados.

¿Qué carajos le pasaba a Kuran? ¿Se había vuelto loco? ¿O había tomado demasiadas tabletas de sangre? Pero lo más raro era que el albino se sentía hipnotizado por la risa de Kaname. Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, Zero acerco un poco su rostro al del castaño.

Kaname no podía parar de reír, pero al sentir el cálido aliento de Zero cerca de si, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede, Kiryuu-kun? –preguntó Kaname, manteniendo la pequeña distancia entre los dos.

-eso es lo que debería preguntarte yo. –Dijo Zero-. Empezaste a reír sin ningún motivo, parece que la locura afecta aun a los vampiros.

-no creo estar loco. –sonrió suavemente. Acorto mas la distancia entre sus labios y los de Zero, casi rozándolos.

-si no estuvieras loco, no estarías a punto de besarme. –dijo Zero, mirando fijamente los ojos chocolate de Kaname.

-entonces, si estoy loco. –finalizó juntando sus labios con los de Zero. Al albino se tenso ante el contacto, sin saber que hacer o como responder. Kaname noto la inseguridad del chico, comprendiendo que este nunca antes había besado a alguien y que por ende, este había sido su primer beso. Eso lo hizo sonreír triunfante.

Tras varios minutos, en los que los vampiros se deleitaron con los labios del contrario, se separaron. La cara de Zero era todo un estudio de expresiones; sonrojado y con una expresión molesta, el albino miraba a Kuran como si en cualquier momento fuera a matarlo. Por su parte, Kaname estaba más que dispuesto a dar su vida por tocar de nuevo esos labios que habían logrado fascinarlo.

-sé lo que estas pensando en este momento. –Dijo Kuran, el albino puso una mueca de incredulidad-. Que no es correcto lo que hacemos, que somos hombres, que somos vam-…

-eres tu el vampiro. –gruñó Zero, incomodo-. Eres un jodido vampiro pura sangre.

-y tu eres un _'jodido'_ vampiro clase E. –sentenció Kaname con voz profunda, repitiendo la misma forma de hablar de Zero-. Date cuenta, Kiryuu-kun, por mucho que nos odies ya eres uno de nosotros. Puedes renegar de ti, odiarte y maldecir todo, pero eso no quita el hecho de que eres un vampiro.

-soy un cazador, Kuran. –Replicó el albino. Tomando de repente un aire melancólico-. Incluso antes que ser un humano, soy un cazador. Te guste o no, esa es mi forma de vivir. Yo solo existo para matar vampiros, aunque me haya convertido en uno.

-entonces no hay manera de hacerte cambiar de parecer. –dijo Kaname, sonriendo entre resignado y amargo-. Nadie podrá romper esa coraza que te envuelve.

-así son las cosas. –musitó Zero cerrando los ojos, sintiendo el aliento cálido del castaño reposar en su cuello.

Un momento de silencio, en el que Kaname podía sentir los latidos del corazón de Zero. Un suave y lento ritmo, casi como una canción de cuna. Entonces Kaname entendió cuan frágil era el corazón del cazador. Más frágil que el cristal, pero a su vez tan hermoso como un diamante.

-déjate llevar, Zero. –susurró con voz profunda al oído del chico. Zero se sorprendió cuando el castaño pronunció su nombre. Busco con la mirada los ojos de Kaname. Los orbes chocolates de Kaname estaban extrañamente con un brillo que Zero jamás le había visto a Kuran.

Un brillo seductor, más profundo que un abismo y demasiado tentadores.

-déjate llevar. –volvió a repetir Kaname, rozando los labios de Zero y dándole pequeños mordiscos.

-soy un Kiryuu, un cazador. Ya te lo dije, Kuran. –dijo Zero, embriagado por la agradable sensación de los labios del vampiro sobre los suyos-. No puedo cambiar.

-solo esta noche. –dijo Kaname. Y a Zero le pareció más una súplica que una petición-. Olvida que eres un Kiryuu, un cazador… mi enemigo. Y yo olvidare que soy un Kuran, un vampiro sangre pura. Tu enemigo.

Zero abrió un pocos los ojos ante las palabras de Kaname. Olvidar. Eso era algo que no podía hacer. No, nunca. Él era lo que era.

_Y eso no lo podía cambiar._

Pero los labios del castaño y su recién descubierta debilidad hacia él, lo hacían dudar. Lo orillaban a cometer algo contra su orgullo, lo único que le quedaba.

Sintió que sus fuerzas flaqueaban. Tembló ligeramente al sentir como la mano del pura sangre se adentraba por entre sus ropas. Su instinto de cazador le decía que lo detuviera, que eso estaba mal, pero Zero escucho otra voz, una que había escuchado en pocas ocasiones y él siempre había ignorado.

_La voz de su corazón._

Esa voz le indicaba que descansara, que dejara de estar siempre alerta, que sintiera como cualquier humano, que se mortificara, que llorara… que amara.

-no eres Kuran, yo no soy Kiryuu. –Dijo el albino rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de Kaname-. Solo somos Kaname y Zero, ¿verdad?

-Kaname y Zero, solo eso. –repitió Kuran besando cada mejilla sonrojada del albino. Sonrió al chico de manera tierna y lo beso con extrema delicadeza, disfrutando completamente de la libertad que estaba concediéndole el cazador.

Entonces, Zero se vio embargado por el deseo de languidecer en esos brazos que se aferraban a él como si nunca quisiera soltarlo. Como si estuviera soportando el peso que él había cargado por tanto tiempo.

Las caricias maestras de Kaname, eran lentas, pasionales. Estaba entregando todo de sí. Y Zero, avergonzando al sentirse vulnerable ante el pura sangre, se ruborizo.

-te ves tan apetecible así. –dijo Kaname. Zero trato de darle una mirada agria, pero solo consiguió que Kuran sonriera aun más-. _Kawaii neko-chan_.

Las ropas estorbaban, y usando su experiencia, Kaname quito las molestas prendas hasta dejar a Zero completamente desnudo. Deleitándose la vista con el cuerpo más hermoso que haya tenido el placer de poseer.

-¿quieres dejar de mirarme de esa forma tan pervertida? –Interrumpió Zero-. ¿O acaso, no sabes cómo continuar, Kaname?

Zero curvo sus labios en una sonrisa y rio. Kaname no perdió detalle de eso, ni tampoco de que Zero lo había llamado por su nombre. Sonrió para sí.

-te arrepentirás de tus palabras, Zero. –Dijo Kaname, sonando pervertido y sombrío a la vez-. Una vez que empiece me rogaras que te deje descansar.

-cállate y ven aquí. –Zero beso a Kaname con pasión.

Entonces, dejándose llevar por lo que sentían y descargando las emociones que ambos habían guardado por mucho tiempo. Kaname y Zero se entregaron el uno al otro. Como dos almas buscando confort en otra.

Porque ellos ya no eran Kuran o Kiryuu. Ni tampoco un cazador, ni un vampiro.

Solo eran Kaname y Zero.

Zero y Kaname.

El orden de los factores no altera el producto.

Solo eso, y nada más.

_Nada más._

**XoX**

**Yue:** ¿Qué tal estuvo?, espero que les haya gustado. Sé que les prometí que Kaname violaría a Zero-otosama, pero me dije: '_es temporada navideña, debo escribir algo más tierno'_. Este one-shot es el resultado.

**Zero:** jamás en tu vida me vuelvas a poner de neko. Fue la cosa más embarazosa que he hecho en mi vida.

**Kaname:** a mí me gusto u.u

**Yuuki:** a mí también =D.

**Yue:** ¿ves, Zero? Todos quieren verte disfrazado de neko xD. Bueno, pues esto es todo, el próximo drabble saldrá antes de año nuevo y será mi especial de navidad y año nuevo juntos, ok.

_*Nya:_ según me dijeron, así es como dicen los japoneses que maúlla un gato. Yo solo pensaba que existía el miau, miau, pero esto fue nuevo.

Espero que les haya agradado, y espero que sus reviews (inner: estén más largos xD) o.o… bueno, solo espero recibir muchos reviews.

**Su humilde escritora y su inner, Yue D. Cifer. **


	4. Muérdago

**Disclaimer:** ni Vampire Knight ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Matsuri Hino. Yo solo los tomo prestados para escribir este drabble navideño.

**Aclaraciones:** OoC leve. Y me guie en este capítulo sobre lo que me paso con un chico que me gustaba… excepto por un detalle que entenderán cuando lo lean.

**Pareja:** _Kaname Kuran x Kiryuu Zero._

**Dedicado a: _Beca Griffel y Carolina Radquiel_**_._

**Yue:** bueno, solo espero que les guste y que lo lean con la persona que aman (puede ser tu novi(a/o), mamá, papá, amig(a/o), lo que sea) por mi parte como Zero es mi padre xD, lo escribiré junto a él.

**Zero:** tu madre se enojara porque escribes cosas sobre mi y Kuran u.u.

**Yue:** lo sé, bueno espero no se enoje.

**Disfruten el drabble.**

**MUÉRDAGO.**

_Todo se resumía a una sola palabra, a un solo significado._

La sensación cálida de los labios del vampiro sobre los suyos y lo seguro que se sentía entre sus brazos, convertían su fuerte cuerpo en algo tan blando y tambaleante como la gelatina.

La presión del cuerpo de Kaname contra el suyo, aprisionándolo contra la pared. Ocultos entre las sombras que les albergaba de la mirada curiosa de las demás personas.

Y la increíble vibración de su corazón, que latía fuera de sí. Siendo víctima de sus instintos de vampiro, al haber bebido la sangre de aquel a quien jura odiar y besado con tanta intensidad que él no podía evitar sentirse débil y dependiente de él.

Y todo lo que sentía en ese momento había sido causado por una mísera plantita, con un estúpido significado.

_El muérdago._

Y Zero maldice a quien haya inventado la estúpida tradición del beso debajo del muérdago. Bueno, no lo maldice, ni lo bendice, solo que se joda.

Porque Zero no pudo evitar que Kaien haya ideado una fiesta navideña, ni que Yuuki lo apoyara con alegría, ni que a los de la Clase Nocturna les haya agradado la idea. Así como tampoco pudo evitar que todos las chicas humanas pusieran muérdago por todas partes, esperando que algún estudiante Nocturno cayera en la maldición de la plantita.

Y por desgracia, Zero cayó.

Fue algo extraño. Él solo había salido para tomar un poco de aire, pues sus instintos vampiros se estaban descontrolando –además de que Kaien y Yuuki amenazaban con sacarlo de quicio-, solo camino unos pasos cuando alguien tomo con fuerza de su brazo, llevándolo a un lugar más solitario.

Zero sabía quien había hecho eso. Así que haría que el muy bastardo lo pagara caro, pues a Zero nadie debe mangonearlo como si fuese una muñeca.

'_¿Qué carajos quieres, Kuran?'_, preguntó sin titubeos desenfundando a Bloody Rose rápidamente y encarando al vampiro pura sangre.

Kaname guardo silencio un momento y suspiro.

'_si ya acabaste con tu teatrito, pongamos serios'_, Kuran se acerco al cazador deshaciendo el nudo de su corbata y exponiendo su cuello. _'tienes sed, y eso es algo obvio. Bebe antes de que empieces hacer cosas estúpidas'._

Comúnmente Zero hubiera protestado, sino fuese por el hecho de que no había bebido sangre hacía mucho tiempo y que Yuuki ya no lo satisfacía.

Así que mordió sin titubear el fino cuello de Kuran, absorbiendo aquello que tanto había anhelado. Tan concentrado en su tarea que no se percato de que el castaño lo iba arrinconando poco a poco hacia la pared.

'_oye, Zero._' dijo él como si estuviera dando los buenos días_. 'ya sabes que significa que dos personas se encuentren por coincidencia debajo de un muérdago'._

Zero, aunque estaba concentrado, descubrió el significado detrás de esas palabras. Se aparto de Kuran y miro hacia arriba y descubrió lo que tanto temía.

_Un muérdago._

Que se jodan dios, buda y quien sea. Él no iba a besar a Kaname.

Pero Kaname fue más rápido. Capturo los labios de Zero saboreando su propia sangre.

Y todo se resumía a una sola palabra, a un solo significado.

Pero eso ya no le importaba a Zero.

¿A quién le importa algo más que no sea sentir el beso más grandioso que te hayan dado en la vida?

Por lo menos no a Zero.

**XoX**

**Yue:** bueno, eso es todo y aquí va mis felicitaciones para todos mis lectores, junto con Zero-otosama.

**Yue/Zero:**

**¡QUE HAYAN PASADO UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD Y TENGAN UNA PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!**

**Su humilde escritora y su papá, Yue D. Cifer y Zero Kiryuu.**


	5. Confesión De Amor Parte I

**Disclaimer:** ni Vampire Knight ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Matsuri Hino. Cuando me quede con los derechos, se darán cuenta de que Yuuki desaparecerá de un modo desconocido y Kaname seducirá a Zero-chan n.n.

**Aclaraciones: **OoC leve, este drabble será la primera parte, así que en la segunda vendrá lo demás.

**Pareja:** Kaname Kuran x Zero Kiryuu.

**Dedicado: **Rebeca Griffel y Carolina Radquiel, quienes son las mejores amigas que pude haber conocido.

**Yue: **bueno, hable con Beca y Caro, y me convencieron de escribir un lemon… como no soy buena escribiendo eso, decidi que este one-shot estaría en dos partes, así que la segunda será el lemon de corrido, ok.

**Disfruten el capitulo.**

**CONFESIÓN DE AMOR (PARTE I).**

'_no puedo creer que voy a hacer esto',_ se dijo el cazador mentalmente, parado en frente de los Dormitorios de la Luna.

Sin atreverse a dar el paso decisivo, Zero miro a su alrededor para asegurarse que nadie estuviera viéndolo. Era un día de invierno, así que los estudiantes diurnos y los de la clase nocturna se encontraban de vacaciones (Kaname había ordenado a todos los vampiros que fueran a sus casas para descansar), por lo cual la escuela se encontraba casi vacía. Excepto por Zero, Kaien, Yuuki y… Kaname.

Al recordar el nombre del vampiro pura sangre, Zero apretó los puños con rabia. Maldito chupasangre, si él no lo hubiera conocido no estaría pasando por una situación tan ridícula como esta.

'_Después de esto, juro que matare al muy bastardo',_ pensó Zero respirando el aire frio, '_aunque primero tengo que saber si se encuentra en el nido de las sanguijuelas'._

Camino con paso lento alrededor del edificio, sin perder detalle de nada y esperando poder encontrar al castaño. Al llegar a una de las ventanas traseras, Zero pudo escuchar la voz de la persona a la que estaba buscando, se detuvo al instante. Se acerco un poco para oír mejor a Kaname, el albino se sorprendió al notar que el vampiro estaba hablando consigo mismo.

-que soledad. –Dijo Kaname, su voz era todo un estudio de melancolía-. Aun cuando tengo todo lo que un inmortal pudiese desear, me falta aquello que siempre he codiciado.

'_¿codiciado?'_, se preguntó Kiryuu, se inclino debajo del marco del tragaluz.

-maldito sea mi destino. –volvió a hablar Kuran irónico-. ¿Por qué deje que pasara esto? Es patético. Enamorarme de ese tipo… debo haberme vuelto loco.

'_¿enamorarse? ¿De quién? No puede ser de Yuuki, él no hablaría de ese modo cuando se trata de ella'. _Se dijo Zero, entonces sintió una repentina curiosidad por saber de quien se había enamorado Kaname.

-pensé que solo era una pieza de ajedrez, alguien que podía controlar de algún modo. –Prosiguió Kaname-. Pero me resulto contraproducente.

'_¡ya di quien es, imbécil!',_ gritó Zero mentalmente. Pero un ruido entre los arbustos alerto al cazador de que su suerte había acabado. Tratando de escapar, Zero solo logro hacer mas escándalo y insultando por lo bajo al chico no le quedo más remedio que hacerse bolita debajo de la ventana esperando que Kuran no fuera una de esos tipos que miran abajo cuando escuchan un ruido raro.

Por su parte, el castaño había captado el sonido y su procedencia pero algo llamo su atención más que eso, y eran, los latidos del corazón de una persona que estaba cerca de ahí. Kaname olfateo el aire para saber si dicha persona era conocida o no, repentinamente capto un aroma dulce y frio que se situaba cerca de la ventana. Kaname sonrió satisfecho. _Era el aroma de Zero._

Al parecer el cazador había estado oyendo su monologo y no había podido evitar delatarse a sí mismo. Suspirando divertido, decidió ayudar a Zero a decirle –porque era algo obvio que el nivel E quería hablar con él-, lo que deseaba.

'_no creo que conteste si le pregunto si es él'_, pensó Kaname mirando la ventana. _'tendré que valerme de un plan más sucio… creo que funcionara bien'._

Fingiendo que se acercaba a la ventana, Kaname daba pasos sobre el mismo sitio cuidando que fuese creíble para Zero.

-tal vez fue un gato. –Dijo Kaname-. Bien, supongo que sí es un vampiro de nivel E, Kiryuu-kun se encargara de eso.

El castaño sonreía mientras actuaba su salida de la habitación, inclusive tuvo le desvergüenza de desaparecer su presencia para que su simulación fuera mas verosímil. Tras varios minutos, Zero sintió alivio, tal parecía que Kuran se había largado, aun así procuro no hacer más ruido al alzarse de donde estaba. Con sigilo se paro, hecho una mirada rápida alrededor y cuando estaba a punto de dar el primer paso.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Kiryuu-kun? –Preguntó Kaname recargado en el marco de la ventana-. ¿Vienes a verme o a alguien más?

Zero se detuvo en seco. _Jodido vampiro pura sangre_. Le había puesto una trampa a Zero y este había caído como un idiota.

'_bien, ahí está a quien tanto estabas buscando, Zero'_, se apremió Kiryuu, dio vuelta en su eje para encarar a Kaname quien sonreía con soberbia. Y eso era lo que más molestaba al albino del pura sangre: _esa sonrisa arrogante. _

-¿te vas a quedar ahí parado viéndome o vas a responder a mis preguntas? –reparó Kaname, detallando las reacciones de Zero.

-vine a decirte algo, Kuran. –dijo Kiryuu sin dar más vueltas al asunto. Kaname ensancho la sonrisa, ¡vaya que el cazador era directo!

-dímelo y ya veré que hacer después.

Zero tomo una bocanada de aire. Diablos, había decidido hace poco que le confesaría a Kuran lo que sentía por él, pero ¡joder, era tan difícil! Y más cuando el pura sangre era un arrogante bastardo. El albino balbuceo algunas palabras, pero eso solo hizo que se sintiera como un estúpido. Había querido hacerlo a la antigua –como le había dicho Yuuki-, pero él no era un niñita cursi y babosa para dejarse llevar por convencionalismos. Así que, Zero saco a la Bloody Rose de su chaqueta, agarro a Kaname por el cuello de la camisa, lo acerco a él y apunto con el arma a la barbilla del castaño.

-¡me gustas, Kuran! –gritó, sintiendo como la sangre subía a sus mejillas, sonrojándose hasta doler-. ¡Me gustas demasiado!

El ambiente se torno estático. En la cabeza de Kaname aun resonaban las palabras de Zero y su mente revivía su manera tan extraña de confesarse, y por primera vez en su vida, Kaname quedo sin nada que decir. Zero se impaciento. Interpretando el silencio del pura sangre como rechazo, chasqueo la lengua enfadado y apretó el puño con el que agarraba la camisa del presidente de la clase Nocturna.

-¡eres un _jodido_ vampiro bastardo, hijo de puta que no tiene corazón, un chupasangre desagradable y orgulloso, y sobre todo, el peor hombre que he tenido la desgracia de conocer! –Dijo Zero, mirando hacia los ojos chocolate de Kaname-. ¡Pero aun así me gustas, cabrón! Por lo menos ten la dignidad de decir algo.

Entonces, Zero sintió la suavidad de los labios de Kaname sobre los suyos. Ante esta respuesta, el albino trato de apartarse, pero Kaname no lo permitió. Pasando uno de sus brazos por la cintura de Zero, Kaname utilizo su gran fuerza para levantar el cuerpo ligero del cazador y meterlo por el tragaluz, todo esto sin dejar de besarlo. Al sentir el piso duro cubierto por la alfombra, Zero se tambaleo y cayó sobre Kaname, el vampiro sonrió en el beso. Una situación mejor que esa no la hubiese imaginado nunca.

Así pues, Zero encontraba tenso en tal situación. Su cabeza era un embrollo, no podía pensar con claridad y en otra cosa que no fueran en los labios del pura sangre. Se vio inundado de pronto por la agradable sensación de frio que emanaba Kaname; el cuerpo perfecto del vampiro estaba helado y ardiendo al mismo tiempo, sus fuertes brazos habían aprisionado a Zero sin dejarle posibilidades de escape, pero, ¿Quién querría escapar de ese fuego delicioso que producía el estar cerca de Kuran? Zero moriría por apreciarlo como lo estaba concibiendo. _Una y otra vez._

Después de unos minutos, Kaname cambio de posición a Zero dejándole debajo de él. Comenzó a besar con extrema devoción las mejillas sonrojadas del chico y acaricio el contorno de su rostro con lentitud. Kiryuu entrecerró los ojos, maravillándose con la delicadez que Kaname le manifestaba.

-besar a un chico más joven que yo. –murmuró sensualmente-. Soy un pervertido de lo peor, pero no puedo evitar caer rendido ante ti, Zero.

-eres perverso. –dijo Zero con la voz entrecortada a causa de la reciente excitación que se había apoderado de él-. El vampiro más perverso que he conocido.

Volvieron a sellar sus labios en un beso apasionado, sintiéndose el uno al otro, mutuamente. Jadeando por tomar todo del otro y molestándose por la intromisión de sus ropas, que como las intrusas que se habían convertido, estorbaban.

-no podre controlarme más, Zero. –dijo Kaname, su cuerpo temblaba-. Si esto es lo quieres realmente, seguiré hasta el final. Pero si no quieres…

-si vas a estar perdiendo el tiempo hablando, Kaname, -lo cortó Zero de tajo-, mejor úsalo para cosas más productivas.

-creo que yo no soy el pervertido aquí, Zero. –dijo Kaname, sus ojos brillaron lujuriosos.

Zero sonrió cómplice. Y comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su abrigo, mirando con burla al pura sangre.

-¿te gusta que haga esto, Kaname? –Preguntó Zero dejando caer la prenda hasta sus antebrazos-. ¿O prefieres hacerlo tú?

-si sigues provocándome de ese modo, te arrepentirás después. –contestó Kaname poniendo los ojos rojos y besando el cuello descubierto de Kiryuu. El albino bufo, y desabrocho los botones de la camisa negra de Kaname rápidamente, dejando al castaño desnudo del torso-. Ah, Kiryuu-kun, eres alguien tan impaciente. Así no lograre lo que quiero.

-¿y qué jodidas es lo que quieres, Kuran? –preguntó severo.

El castaño tomo por las muñecas a Zero, poniéndolas sobre su cabeza. Zero gruño al verse inmóvil, miro retador a Kaname y se sorprendió al encontrarse con los ojos del vampiro plenamente llenos de deseo.

-hacerte gemir como nunca lo has hecho y como nunca lo harás, a menos de que sea conmigo. –dijo él, besando el tatuaje de Zero y mordiéndolo suavemente. El ex humano jadeo ante el embate, perdido ante el embriagante aroma que despedía el cuerpo del vampiro.

Kaname, por su parte, se sentía terriblemente excitado. Zero lo había provocada y ahora pagaría las consecuencias.

_Las pagaría._

**XoX**

**Yue:** si, sé que me apuñalaran y mataran después de que lo deje ahí, pero, saben, aun no estoy lista para escribir un lemon… la segunda parte de esto está a medio terminar u.u, así que tendrán que esperar un poco para leerla.

**Zero:** -/-U, bueno, Yue, me parece bien que hagas algo productivo con tu vida… pero-… (Zero es interrumpido por Kaname)

**Kaname:** exactamente, Kiryuu-kun, yo también pienso que debemos hacer mas cosas _'reproductivas'_, (carga a Zero), vamos, no hay que perder el tiempo solo hablando.

**Zero:** ¡espera, Kuran! Yo dije productivas y no reproductivas o.0, ¡escúchame, pervertido!

**Yue:** Kaname sí que es productivo XD. Bueno, mis queridas lectoras, pueden estar seguras que traeré o más rápido posible ese lemon KanaZero, ok.

**Su humilde escritora y su inner, Yue D. Cifer**.


	6. Confesión De Amor Parte II

**Disclaimer:** ni Vampire Knight ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Matsuri Hino. Cuando sean de mi propiedad, matare a Yuuki de la forma más cruel y fría posible, me quedare con Shiki, Kaname y Zero se volverán pareja y Ruka por fin se dará cuenta de que Kain la quiere.

**Aclaraciones: **OoC leve, esta es la segunda parte, por lo cual si fuiste de las que se salto la primera pues no le vas a entender mucho xD. Esto es Lemon, así que si eres menor de edad, no lo leas… bueno, mitad sí y mitad no ja, ja, ja.

**Pareja:** _Kaname Kuran x Zero Kiryuu._

**Dedicado: **Rebeca Griffel y Carolina Radquiel, dos de mis mejores amigas. ¡Psicópatas y dementes xD!

**Yue: **bueno, como lo prometí aquí ven el lemon u.u, no soy buena escribiendo cosas así, pero le eche todas las ganas del mundo.

**Zero:** (con un rostro muy ruborizado) esto, ¿Cómo puedo expresarte lo que siento sin sentir la necesidad de castigarte u/u?...

**Yue:** ¡espera, otosama! ¡No fue mi culpa que todas mis lectoras quieran verte teniendo _(censurado)_ con Kaname y que él te (_censurado_) y después (_censurado_) o.0!

**Zero:** 0/0… ¡WTF!

**Ulquiorra:** ¿Quién te enseño ese vocabulario, Yue?

**Yue:** Beca y Caro, pero ellas con buenas amigas.

**Ulquiorra/Zero:** lo dudo mucho ¬¬.

**Disfruten el capitulo.**

**CONFESIÓN DE AMOR (PARTE II).**

-Ku-Kuran… -murmuró Zero, con la respiración entrecortada y su rostro pálido teñido de un suave carmín.

El albino jadeo cuando Kaname pasó su lengua caliente por su cuello, con tortuosa lentitud y pasión. El castaño sonreía complacido ante la vulnerabilidad que Zero mostraba ante sus caricias. Supo al instante que el cazador no había tenido ningún tipo de contacto de esa índole con nadie. Su sonrisa se ensancho más. Definitivamente, él seria el único que tendría el placer de probar el cuerpo tentador del prefecto.

Haciendo uso de su experiencia, Kaname despojo rápidamente a Zero de sus ropas. Controlándose del impulso de tomar al chico de una vez por todas, ya que no deseaba en lo más mínimo que Zero terminara herido por su ferviente anhelo. Quería que el ex humano disfrutara lo máximo posible. Cuando Zero se encontró desnudo, Kaname no pudo contener su expresión de asombro ante la belleza innata del cazador. Piel de un blanco alabastrino celestial, tersa y sin marca alguna, y la forma del cuerpo de Zero bien pudo haber sido esculpido por los mismos ángeles. El pecho del albino subía y bajaba con rapidez, y su corazón latía con frenesí. El bello rostro del muchacho estaba enrojecido, y Zero mantenía la mirada fuera de la visión de Kuran, completamente avergonzado. El castaño, saliendo del ensimismamiento en el que se había sumergido, noto la mirada ausente del chico, resoplando divertidamente, Kaname tomo con gentileza el rostro de Zero con una mano obligándolo a mirarle. Las hermosas y apenadas amatistas del cazador se vieron obligadas a enfrentar los sensuales y profundos ojos de Kaname, Zero perdió completamente el sentido.

-_mírame_, Zero. –pronunció Kaname tocando con su frente la del chico. El ex humano aprecio la increíble calidez que emanaban las palabras de Kuran, y se lleno de ella sabiendo que solo a él le correspondía esa ternura.

-siempre lo hare, Kaname. –contestó Zero en un murmullo, posando su manos sobre las mejillas de Kaname y uniendo sus labios con los de él, en un beso casto. –siempre lo hare. –repitió.

Kuran se quebranto con esas palabras y el poco control que tenía se vino abajo. Pego su cuerpo aun con ropa al de Zero, devorando esos labios que habían logrado enloquecerlo, saboreando el sabor dulce del ex humano. El aroma de Zero lo embriagaba, sus fosas nasales se vieron ahogadas de él, con una posesión tan rápida que lo único que podía sentir Kaname era solo Zero. El mundo se había esfumado para él.

Para el cazador ocurría lo mismo. Todo su cuerpo pedía la cercanía de Kuran, lo gritaba, lo exigía. Quería que Kaname le perteneciera, por que por su parte él mismo ya era posesión de Kuran. El deseo sensual amartillaba en su cabeza. Vio que Kaname se alejaba un poco de él y comenzaba a quitarse los pantalones, Zero lo detuvo.

-déjame hacerlo. –dijo seguro. La mirada sorprendida de Kaname hizo sonreír a Zero-. Y deja de mirarme así, se lo que hago.

Kaname compartió una sonrisa cómplice con Zero. El castaño se recostó de espaldas en la cama, dándole al chico toda la libertad de hacer lo que quisiese con él. Después de todo, si era Zero quien lo haría, Kaname mismo no lo pensaría dos veces.

-se amable conmigo, Kiryuu-kun. –bromeó Kaname. Zero bufo por lo bajo, situándose sobre las caderas de Kaname y mirándolo con ojos de depredador acechando a su presa.

Coloco sus brazos por ambos lados de la cabeza de Kuran, acerco su rostro y dio pequeños besos por toda el área. Por la frente, por la mejillas, por los labios. Zero fue descendiendo poco a poco, sin tocar el fino cuello de Kaname. Adoro con su boca el torso desnudo del pura sangre, besando con devoción cada parte de la piel tersa, y mordisqueando las tetillas con algo de malicia. El vampiro suspiraba ante la atención que recibía, admirándose de su fallido juicio con respecto a la experiencia de Zero. El albino parecía estar a su altura, pero la respiración agitada del chico y su rostro enrojecido, delataban su falta de conocimientos con respecto a las expresiones amorosas.

Si bien en el exterior no lo mostraba, Kiryuu se encontraba realmente nervioso en como continuar. No sabía como hacerlo y no quería quedar como un chiquillo frente al vampiro pura sangre. Esta era su primera experiencia en ese tipo de situación y ni siquiera las noches en las que fantaseaba con esto, ayudaba en algo. Valiéndose de su instinto, Kiryuu bajo el cierre del pantalón de Kuran, tocando por primera vez la masculina parte del castaño, que se encontraba erguida y húmeda. Zero trago saliva profundamente, midiendo el calibre del miembro de Kuran y preguntándose mentalmente si podía haber uno de igual tamaño.

-no tienes porque avergonzarte de nada, Zero. –dijo de repente, leyendo los pensamientos de Zero. El ex humano lo miro con duda-. Después de todo, esta así por ti.

_Oh, que directo fue eso…_

-eres un pervertido. –Zero desvió la mirada para no ver la sonrisa burlona de Kaname, mosqueado por la repentina declaración. La sonrisa de Kaname se ensancho. Zero era tan inocente.

Dejando de lado su bochorno, Kiryuu bajo por completo los pantalones de Kuran, dejando al descubierto la monstruosa belleza del vampiro. Zero tuvo que hacer uso de todo su control para no babear ante lo que sus ojos amatistas veían. Pero tenia que admitir que Kaname era el ser mas magnífico que jamás haya visto. Una anatomía que bien era similar a la de un dios, piel perfecta y un halo de seducción irresistible. Todo en Kuran era _jodidamente _perfecto.

_Y todo eso le pertenecía al cazador solamente._

Volviendo a besar el pecho de Kaname, Zero fue descendiendo haciendo círculos con su lengua hasta la parte baja. Kaname al darse cuenta de la intención de Kiryuu, abrió los ojos asombrado. _¿En serio Zero pensaba hacer eso?..._

-tu solo disfruta, Kuran. –dijo Zero, adelantándose a los pensamientos del vampiro, dirigiéndole una mirada que significaba que iba hacerlo con o sin su permiso. _Oh, magnifica existencia._ En ese momento Kaname no sabía a quien agradecer por su inmensa suerte.

Zero tomo el miembro hinchado con las dos manos, rozo la punta con sus labios, dando pequeños besos, tanteando el terreno. Paso su lengua por toda la longitud para luego meterlo casi por completo a su boca. Kaname jadeo descontrolado. _¡Por Kami!_ Zero estaba haciendo lo que él tanto había anhelado en sus sueños por voluntad propia, solo que en ese momento era real.

-Z-Zero… -la voz entrecortada de Kuran, hizo que una pequeña sonrisa se formara en los labios de Zero. Triunfante de tener al vampiro mas poderoso de todos a su merced. Concentrando de nuevo en su laboriosa tarea, el cazador lamio el órgano que a cada instante crecía más. Kuran se contenía de gritar ahí mismo. Su excitación aumentaba y mordió su muñeca para acallar los gemidos que amenazaban salir de su boca. Mordió con tanta fuerza que pronto su sangre comenzó a salir. El olor suave de la sangre del castaño llego hasta el olfato de Zero, abandonando su tarea, Kiryuu vio con atención la muñeca ensangrentada y como cada gota de sangre caía. Sin poder reprimirse el nivel E tomo la mano de Kaname y chupo la sangre con ansiedad, se vio a si mismo excitado por el sabor delicioso de esa sangre. Kuran detallo contenidamente la reacción de Zero. Preguntándose si el albino dejaría que bebiera de él. _Si_, era la respuesta que le daba su mente y conforme a ella actuó con Zero.

-es mi turno, Kiryuu-kun. –murmuró Kaname apartando su muñeca de la boca de Zero. Él gruño, molesto por haber sido apartado de tan agradable exquisitez. Pero Kaname, sonriendo gentilmente, le dio un beso rápido y lo atrajo hacia si. Lamio el área donde se encontraba el tatuaje de Zero, el prefecto abrió los ojos de golpe y tembló, sintiéndose en una encrucijada repentina. Quería que Kuran tomara su sangre, pero el recuerdo de la pura sangre que lo marco de niño se hizo presente en su mente.

-yo no soy ella, Zero. –dijo Kaname apretándolo contra si. Zero forcejeo y apretó sus ojos para evitar derramar las lágrimas que empezaron a aglutinarse en sus ojos. La conmoción había hecho que el cazador tuviera un repentino choque de recuerdos. Kaname comprendió entonces que Zero jamás había superado eso, y que la rabia e ira contenidas en él eran un peso que el ex humano tendría que cargar por siempre… y eso Kaname no lo permitiría. Después de todo, el peso seria menos si lo aguantaban entre dos, ¿verdad?

-confía en mi, Zero. Yo no soy Shizuka. –la voz de Kaname sonaba tan alentadora y cálida que Zero tuvo que esforzarse mas por no palidecer ante ella. Kaname prosiguió-. Nunca te hare daño. Puedes estar seguro de eso.

-yo… -musitó dubitativo. Una pequeña lágrima resbalo de su mejilla y desapareció para dar cuenta de que sería la única derramada por Zero-. Yo… _te creo_, Kaname.

El castaño acaricio con suavidad el rostro de menor, Zero asintió con aprobación. Kuran se acerco de nuevo al cuello níveo del cazador, atravesando la suave carne con sus filosos colmillos y extrayendo el líquido carmesí. Zero jadeo, de haber sabido que era tan delicioso dar tu sangre voluntariamente, no hubiera temido dársela toda a Kaname. S_e sentía tan bien_. Por su parte, Kaname no encontraba palabras para describir las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo. Era como si una ola de fuego lo recorriera de pies a cabeza, y su mente solo repetía una palabra, el nombre de la persona que electrificaba todos los sentidos del vampiro. _Zero, Zero, Zero._ Una y otra vez. Como una hermosa balada. Kaname estaba extasiado. Y el lazo que lo unía a Zero se fortaleció.

_Todo tu me perteneces, Zero._

Sintiendo ansias por hacer de esas palabras una realidad, Kaname empujo con suavidad a Zero, posicionándola debajo de si. Separo las piernas del prefecto y miro de nuevo esos orbes lilas, esperando su aprobación.

-_hazlo_, Kaname. Confió en ti. –profirió el cazador, aplacando el pequeño temblor de su cuerpo ante la etapa final de lo que tanto había imaginado.

Kaname asintió. Coloco la punta de su miembro en la entrada de Zero, y de una sola embestida entro en el canal virgen del cazador. Zero arqueo la espalda ante el inmenso dolor, inseguro de saber si Kuran no terminaría partiéndolo en dos. Ahogo el grito que trataba de salir de su boca, no podía gritar. No podía permitirse volverá sentirse débil. Tenía que aguantar y lo haría. Kuran vio la determinación de Zero y siguió con el embate. Con cada penetración la entrada de Zero se dilataba y el dolor eventualmente se convertía en placer. Moviendo las caderas al ritmo que Kaname marcaba, Zero sentía que tocaba el cielo, aferrándose a las cobijas respiraba de forma descontrolada y sin querer reprimirse, gemidos salían de sus tiernos labios deleitando el oído agudo del pura sangre. Aferrándose a la espalda de Kaname, Zero se entrego a él. Dejando de lado sus inhibiciones, su titulo de cazador y su estúpido orgullo. Todo, porque ya no le importaban en ese instante. ¿De qué le servían esas cosas, si no lo hacían feliz, si no lo hacían sentir cálido y lleno?

_De nada, ¿verdad, Kaname?_

Minuto tras minuto, la pasión vertida en cada embate enardecía a los dos amantes. El fuego de la sensualidad se reflejaba en sus ojos. Y nadie habría podido negar el sublime amor que entre ellos se manifestaba. Ambos con los brazos enredados en el contrario, lenguas que se debatían en besos sensuales y los corazones de ambos latiendo en una parsimonia lenta y armoniosa. Los ojos amatistas y fieros de Zero siempre mirando los marrones profundos de Kaname, sin perder detalle el uno del otro. La tensión de sus cuerpos sobrepaso el limite, la visión del clímax nublo la mente de Zero, enterrando las uñas en la espalda de Kaname creyó ver estrellas. Kuran sintió lo mismo, aumentando el ritmo de las embestidas se vino dentro de Kiryuu, y este ultimo entre su propio cuerpo y el del castaño.

Recargándose sobre Zero y sin moverse, Kaname trato de regularizar su respiración. Zero estaba igual, su corazón aun latía sin frenesí. Tras un minuto, el pura sangre se recostó al lado de Kiryuu, atrayendo al menor sobre su pecho y acunándolo con si de un niño pequeño se tratara. Zero se dejo hacer, _¿Qué sentido tenia ahora oponerse?_

Si hablaran en ese instante todo sonaría como una charla entre idiotas. Ninguno de los dos podría describir lo que sentían en ese momento. Aunque tal vez solo algo faltaba, solo una cosa. Tan pequeñísima como importante, unas palabras completamente inexcusables.

-te amo, _Zero._ –musitó el pura sangre besando la coronilla del chico. Kaname no esperaba una respuesta del cazador, al menos no en palabras. Así que decidió dejarse llevar por el cansancio que precede al orgasmo. Al fin y al cabo, el cazador ya era suyo. No había necesidad de palabras. Cayendo en la inconsciencia del sueño, Kaname empezó a cerrar los ojos.

-yo también a ti_, Kaname. –_pronunció Zero, quedándose dormido sin ser testigo de la impresión de asombro y la imperceptible sonrisa de complacencia de Kuran.

Y ambos, cayeron en un sueño reconfortante. Rodeados de una tranquilidad relajante, compartiendo emociones de lo más puras y deleitándose en la cálida estancia entre los brazos del otro, por primera vez en toda su existencia el cazador Kiryuu Zero y el vampiro pura sangre Kuran Kaname durmieron con la esperanza de despertar y saber que esos sentimientos no eran parte de un sueño.

**XoX**

**Bonos Extra:**

"**Duda que las estrellas sean de fuego; duda que el sol se mueva; duda que la verdad sea mentira, pero nunca dudes que te amo".**

**William Shakespeare.**

**XoX**

**Yue:** o/o… esto… ¡OMG! ¡Ya no sé qué decir .! este lemon quedo bastante raro, nunca había escrito algo así. Probablemente me lleve mucho tiempo para poder animarme a escribir otro lemon de estos dos.

**Zero:** bueno, dado el hecho de que lo hiciste bien esta primera vez, te perdono. Mas sin en cambio, te prohíbo que me vuelvas a inmiscuir con Kuran y-…

**Kaname:** _oh no,_ Zero-chan, te equivocas al pensar que no quiero más, sobre todo porque hoy estoy… ¿Cómo decirlo?... _'ansioso' _de ti.

**Zero: **(siendo cargado por Kaname) ¡espera, Kuran o.0! Yo no quiero. ¡Te matare si me tocas, desgraciado!

**Yue:** ¡Ulquiorra-oniisama! ¡No dejes que Kaname viole a otosama!

**Ulquiorra:** solo yo puedo tocar el cuerpo de Zero-sama (a Yue le da una hemorragia nasal ante esta declaración).

**Yue:** bueno, es todo por ahora. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que dejen mucho review, ok.

**Su humilde escritora, Yue D. Cifer.**


	7. Sin Condiciones

**Disclaimer:** ni Vampire Knight ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Matsuri Hino. Cuando sean de mi propiedad, matare a Yuuki de la forma más cruel y fría posible, me quedare con Shiki, Kaname y Zero se volverán pareja y Ruka por fin se dará cuenta de que Kain la quiere.

**Aclaraciones: **OoC leve, probablemente odies un poquito a Zero.

**Pareja:** _Kaname Kuran x Zero Kiryuu._

**Dedicado: **Rebeca Griffel y Carolina Radquiel, las chicas que han estado conmigo en las buenas, porque junto a ellas y todos mis amigos no existen días malos.

**Yue: **bueno, recuerdan el segundo drabble que escribí, ¿verdad? Pues este se trata de lo que Kaname conoce de Zero, su punto de vista, así como sus sentimientos hacia él. Esto vendría siendo como una contraparte de '_Sin Utilidad'_. Solo espero que les agrade.

**Disfruten el drabble.**

**SIN CONDICIONES.**

'_conozco todo sobre ti, Kiryuu-kun'_, es lo que contesta Kaname a la pregunta que Zero siempre grita cuando parece que el pura sangre quiere interferir en su vida.

'_¡te equivocas, Kuran!'_, expresa Zero con dureza, con un odio frio y cortante que deja una herida en el corazón.

_Porque Kaname sabe que Zero es el que está equivocado._

_Porque Kiryuu no sabe que Kaname sabe todo sobre él._

Y eso desgarra el alma del vampiro pura sangre. La completa ignorancia del cazador con respecto a sus sentimientos y las múltiples heridas causadas por las palabras frías de Zero, son algo a lo que Kaname ya se habituó. _Ha ser herido por aquel que ama. _Pero aun cuando ya está acostumbrado, ese dolor sigue lastimándolo como si fuese la primera vez,

Pero eso no importa. No le importa saber que mientras más ame a Zero, mas agraviado saldrá él. A pesar de que haya intentado inútilmente de suprimir esas emociones confusas que siente hacia el cazador. Porque sabe que son confusas, ya que no debería de amar a la persona que es considerada su enemigo natural.

Y mira directo a los ojos del prefecto, sintiéndose realmente patético al querer a una persona que solo hace que se destruya a sí mismo. Las consecuencias de sentir algo más que deseo por Zero, resulta un sentimiento autodestructivo que amenaza con quitarle la vida, dejándolo reducido a algo que ni siquiera se le podría llamar '_persona_'.

Porque Kaname sabe que los ojos amatistas de Zero jamás lo miraran con calidez, con comprensión. Justo como los ojos de un joven enamorado. Brillando de alegría cuando ve a su persona querida.

_Siempre serán fríos y duros. Como un abismo que no tiene fin. Una caída vertiginosa._

Porque Kaname sabe que las manos tibias del cazador nunca lo tocaran como lo haría un amante a su amado. Esa calidez no le pertenecerá, no lo arrullara. No nada.

_Esas manos sólo desean matarle. Acabar con su maldita existencia._

Porque el pura sangre sabe de sobra que el amor que siente por Zero es tan grande como el odio que siente Kiryuu por él. Emociones equilibradas en la balanza del destino.

_Ese odio repulsivo que no tiene piedad, ni cobijo. Helado como una tormenta de nieve y aterrador como la oscuridad._

Pero aunque Kaname sabe eso, no hace nada. Se queda estático y, como siempre, sonríe con desazón. Una sonrisa que ya no es sonrisa.

Y si Zero supiera que Kaname conoce todo sobre él, incluso lo que su perturbado corazón esconde tras su máscara fingida de desprecio, se daría cuenta de que Kuran tiene razón.

Y es por eso que el castaño sufre tanto. Por la renuente visión del prefecto en darse cuenta de la verdad. De la única verdad que puede ofrecerle Kaname.

'_Te quiero, Zero.'_

Y a Kaname se le va la sonrisa. Ya no sonreirá más. Hasta que Zero de cuenta de lo que su corazón siente. De lo que su corazón desea realmente.

Y cuando eso suceda, Zero sabrá que Kaname lo amara sin reprocharle nada, sin exigirle una disculpa por todo el sufrimiento que le hizo pasar.

Lo recibirá con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa sincera, y con el amor más puro que un vampiro como él puede dar.

_Un amor sin condiciones._

**XoX**

**Yue: **¿Qué les ha parecido? Me gusto mucho escribir esto u.u, lo hice cuando escuchaba '_Si Tú Supieras'_ de Alejandro Fernández, creo que la canción queda con el drabble n.n. Bueno, agradezco sus review. Y si leen esta sección, aquí les va una encuesta, para saber que quieren al siguiente capítulo. Beca y Caro no participaran, pues a ellas ya les dedique todo lo que escribo u.u, así que a mis otras lectoras decidirán que genero quieren:

**Romance: si quieren pueden especificar que tan romántico lo quieren. Hay desde un **_**'dulcecito'**_** hasta **_**'al terminar de leer me dio diabetes xD'.**_

**Tragedia: no se, aquí tal vez muera alguien (inner: ¿Yuuki o.o?) ¡no!... aunque no es tan mala la idea xD.**

**Humor: ja, ja, ja, bueno pues ya saben de qué trata este.**

También me pueden dar sugerencias de que genero quieren, ok.

**Su humilde escritora y su inner, Yue D. Cifer. **


	8. Belleza Extraordinaria

**Disclaimer**: ni Vampire Knight ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Matsuri Hino. Cuando sean de mi propiedad, prepárense para contratar un buen psiquiatra, pues van a quedar bien traumadas xD.

**Aclaraciones:** OoC leve, y nada más.

**Pareja: **_Kaname Kuran x Kiryuu Zero._

**Dedicado a: **_**Beca Griffel y Carolina Radquiel**_, quienes junto a mi, están desesperadas por no encontrar buenos doujinshis KanamexZero ¬¬.

**Yue:** bueno, gracias por el apoyo que me han dado hasta ahora, agradezco a todas mis lectoras y bueno, quiero decir que prácticamente estoy decepcionada de la insignificante existencia de imágenes de KZ que hay, yo me pregunto: ¿Para qué perder el tiempo haciendo imágenes ZY o KY cuando el KZ es más productivo?, solo he encontrado un doujin KZ en toda la internet u.u, estoy muy triste por eso. ¡Alguien ayúdeme, por favor ToT!

**Zero:** ¡escóndeme, Yue! (dice Zero ocultándose debajo de mi escritorio)

**Yue:** esto… ¿Zero-otosama? ¿De quién te estás escondiendo ó.ó?

**Zero: **de ellos, de tu hermano y el imbécil de Kuran (Yue lo ve como preguntando 'y eso que')… Ulquiorra y Kaname discutieron sobre cual… _err_, tenía más derechos de, bueno, tu sabes. Entonces hicieron una apuesta, el primero que me haga gemir ganara u/u.

**Yue:** ¿y eso que tiene de malo?

**Zero:** que los dos se echaron encima de mí al mismo tiempo O_O… _¡Mierda!_ Fueron las cinco horas más largas de mi vida.

**Yue:** bueno, te escondo solo porque no quiero que te maten de cansancio x3.

**Disfruten el drabble.**

**BELLEZA EXTRAORDINARIA.**

Kaname puede decir muchas cosas sobre Zero. Tanto de su fuerte carácter hasta de sus pocas virtudes.

Puede decir que Zero tiene un genio de los mil demonios. Que no le importa nada de lo que los demás piensen de él. Que es amable cuando se lo propone (aunque tenga maneras muy raras de mostrar su amabilidad), y que puede sonreír sinceramente cuando lo hace para personas en las cuales confía. También puede decir que le gustan los animales, pues puede hacerles caricias y pensar que no es un asqueroso monstruo al estar con ellos. Y puede asegurar que Zero no odia a Kaien Cross aunque se comporte frío con él. Kaname sabe, perfectamente, que el director solo saca de quicio al prefecto, pero conociendo la naturaleza pura de los actos de Cross, hasta Kuran mismo se impacientaría con las peripecias que le hace Kaien a su hijo adoptivo.

Y eso es lo que puede decir Kaname con respecto a la personalidad de Zero.

Pero, ¿qué pasa con su aspecto físico?

Bueno, Kuran no podría negar el claro atractivo de su contrario. Claro que no puede. Ya que si lo hiciera estaría, sin duda alguna, mintiéndose a sí mismo.

Así que Kaname no tiene más remedio que aceptar que el cuerpo completo del cazador es bello en todos los aspectos. Él admite que el cuerpo de Zero es una gran tentación tanto para mujeres como para hombres; los músculos tonificados de su anatomía, están perfectamente formados como si hubiesen sido esculpidos por Miguel Ángel. Una muy bella obra de arte. La piel suave y lisa sería una gran exquisitez para el tacto de cualquier amante, y su blanco alabastrino, hermoso y puro, sobrepasa aun la piel de cualquier mujer. Y ni que decir de su rostro. Rasgos masculinos finos, labios carnosos apetecibles, dentadura blanca completa, y sus ojos _¡oh, esos magníficos orbes amatistas!_, de un color imposible y una belleza inigualable. Profundos como un abismo, con un mirar desafiante, pero al mismo tiempo buscando la paz y tranquilidad reconfortante de la única persona que pueda llegar a comprenderlos.

Sí, en todos los aspectos Kiryuu Zero es perfecto. Tiene todos los atributos para hacer que el mundo caiga a sus pies y lo adoren como un dios…

Hermoso, y endemoniadamente encantador. Eso es Zero.

_Alguien con una belleza extraordinaria._

-¿qué tanto estas escribiendo sobre mí, Kuran? –Preguntó Zero asomándose por el hombro del pura sangre, mirando curioso las palabras que había escrito Kaname en lo que parecía un diario-. De seguro son cosas obscenas.

Kaname soltó una risita ante el comentario burlón. Cerrando el libro con una mano y tomando con la otra el rostro de Zero, dijo:

-no necesito escribir cosas obscenas sobre ti en ningún libro, Zero. –Detalló con sus yemas el rostro del ex humano-. En serio, no necesito escribirlas cuando puedo hacerlas contigo cuando quiera.

-¡eres un pervertido! –Farfulló Zero con el rostro ruborizado, desviando la mirada para no ver la expresión burlesca de Kaname-. Siempre terminas convenciéndome de tener sexo cuando estoy muy ocupado. A veces creo que sabes que no puedo decirte que no, eres demasiado… sexy.

-me alegra escuchar que te parezco atractivo. –dijo Kaname sonriendo-. Pero yo tampoco puedo resistirme a ti, y es por eso que no puedo verte sin que mi mente se llene de pensamientos… _mm_, perversos.

-y es por eso que siempre termino desnudo y con dolor en el trasero. –Bufó Kiryuu-. Y lo peor de todo es que ya no hay ningún lugar en la Academia donde no lo hayamos hecho. –Zero se ruborizo antes sus propias palabras, meneando la cabeza intento serenarse-. Bueno, hoy no será así. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer y no poseo tie-…

Antes de que terminara de hablar, Kaname sello su boca con un beso apasionado. Rodeó con sus brazos la cintura del cazador y profundizo el beso. El albino se quiso resistir, pero la agradable sensación familiar de los labios de Kaname hizo que desapareciera de su mente todo rastro de resistencia de su mente. Clavando sus manos por los cabellos castaños del vampiro, correspondió el beso con la misma pasión que Kaname.

-¿quieres continuar? –Dijo Kaname, mirando con ojos ardientes de deseo y lujuria a Zero-. Vas a llegar tarde a clases, Kiryuu-kun, y Cross-san me regañara otra vez.

El prefecto sólo volvió a besarlo.

-entiendo. –finalizó Kaname llevando a Zero hasta la cama y tumbándose sobre él. Zero sonrió complacido.

Y Kaname también puede decir que Zero tiene todo para hacer caer al mundo a sus pies. Lo sabe.

Ya que incluso él sucumbió ante los encantos de Zero. Y no puede evitar que una sonrisa de autosuficiencia se dibuje en su rostro al saber que ese hermoso ser le pertenece a él y a nadie más.

**XoX**

**Yue:** ¿qué tal estuvo?, espero les haya gustado. Bueno, eso es todo por hoy y…

**Ulquiorra:** ¿No has visto pasar por aquí a Zero-sama?

**Yue:** _err_, no, no lo he visto, ¿por qué lo preguntas n.n?

**Kaname:** tenemos asuntos pendientes con él. Si lo has visto dile que no puede escapar de sus responsabilidades.

**Yue:** oh, ya entiendo. Bueno si lo veo se lo diré. (Ulquiorra y Kaname se van)

**Zero:** ¿ya se fueron? (se asoma un poco)

**Yue:** sí, estas a salvo, aunque creo que no por mucho tiempo, si quieres hago que Harribel-oneesama sea tu guardaespaldas =D.

**Zero:** te lo agradecería mucho. Quisiera poder dormir esta noche sin tener que soportar la compañía de esos dos.

**Yue:** bueno eso es todo por hoy. Últimamente no tengo mucha inspiración ¬¬, ya que mi mente esta divagando en la posibilidad de escribir un fic Zero x Sayori, es que yo amo las parejas crack u.u, y bueno, me gustaría escribir algo sobre estos dos. Sería algo nuevo, ¿no creen? Bueno, eso es lo que yo pienso al respecto (porque escribir un Zero x Yuuki no lo haría ni porque Chuck Norris me amenazara con extinguir las panditas xD) y si, no me gusta que quedara Yuuki con Zero, pero bueno, eso es decisión de Hino.

**Su humilde escritora, Yue D. Cifer.**


	9. Dulce Tentación

**Disclaimer:** ni Vampire Knight ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Matsuri Hino. Cuando sean de mi propiedad, matare a Yuuki de la forma más cruel y fría posible, me quedare con Shiki, Kaname y Zero se volverán pareja y Ruka por fin se dará cuenta de que Kain la quiere.

**Aclaraciones: **OoC, mención Ichiru x Zero, Sayori x Zero, y tantos disparates que de seguro terminaras creyendo que la autora está loca xD.

**Pareja:** _Kaname Kuran x Zero Kiryuu._

**Dedicado: **Rebeca Griffel y Carolina Radquiel, gracias por los dulces, chicas. Y tengan un feliz día del amor y de la amistad también.

**Yue: **este es el especial de Día de San Valentín n.n, espero que se la pasen bien este día pues es más fácil comer chocolate sin que te miren feo por acabarte como tres kilos en una media hora.

**Zero:** no puedo creer la gran cantidad de chocolate que puedes comer en este día, no es bueno para tu salud, ¿sabías?

**Yue:** mira quien lo dice, amante del chocolate ¬¬.

**Zero:** O_OU… bueno, supongo que tienes algo de razón.

**Disfruten el drabble.**

**DULCE TENTACIÓN.**

Sólo había una cosa que Zero amaba más que matar y descuartizar vampiros. Sólo una, y a su parecer era la más deliciosa de las aficiones que alguien como él puede tener. Y todo tenía que ver con un dulce al cual el prefecto era adicto.

_El chocolate._

_Oh, cuanto le gustaba su sabor_. Desde niño Zero siempre había degustado este fino manjar. Recuerda con nostalgia como su hermano menor Ichiru le regalaba toda una caja llena de su chocolate favorito y el los devoraba con gran placer. Toda su boquita y sus mejillas también se veían manchadas de marrón pues Zero no reparaba en la limpieza. Entonces Ichiru se dedicaba a limpiar a su hermano mayor con su lengua. Primero las mejillas, luego el comienzo de los labios, para después besarlo de lleno en la boca. _Ah, esos si eran besos realmente dulces._

Y en fechas recientes su compañera de grupo Sayori, le regalaba pequeñas cajas con múltiples sabores de chocolatitos. Y bueno, ella también lo besaba… pero Zero no tiene la culpa de que, repentinamente, la chica le haya empezado a agradar más de lo usual.

Pero si había alguien que lo enloquecía con sus diferentes y excitantes formas de degustar las exquisitas golosinas, era Kaname.

El vampiro pura sangre si sabía cómo hacer disfrutar a Zero todas las cualidades, _err_, afrodisíacas del dulce. Besos que sabían a cielo, y caricias que podrían calentar hasta al mismo polo norte, estremecían el cuerpo del cazador hasta límites increíbles.

Y si se preguntan, por casualidad, ¿Qué tiene que ver el chocolate con que Zero parezca un fácil adicto al sexo?... bueno, no soy quién para decirlo o contarlo, pero según me informo Yagari-sensei, el prefecto siempre es más sensible a estímulos… _err_, cariñosos cuando acaba de comer chocolate, por eso es que Ichiru, Sayori y Kaname le daban esas golosinas al chico. ¿Con que fin?

La respuesta es simple: ¿a quién no le gustaría tener a alguien como Kiryuu Zero a su merced y dispuesto a todo?

Apuesto lo que sea, a que más de una de mis lectoras piensa igual que esos tres.

**XoX**

**Bonos Extra:**

"**Quiero estar contigo, todos los días… hasta el fin del mundo":**

**Sarah Cifer.**

**XoX**

**Yue:** bueno, este drabble es, pues es, muy inusual en mí. Jamás pensé escribir algo así, tan OoC o.0, pero bueno, una vez al año no hace daño. También he de admitir que me gusta el Ichiru x Zero y últimamente me ha obsesionado la idea de escribir un Zero x Sayori, me encantan las parejas crack, me gustaría que otra autora quisiera crear conmigo un ZS, sería genial, ¿no lo creen?

**Su humilde escritora, Yue D. Cifer.**


	10. Lágrimas

**Disclaimer:** ni Vampire Knight ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Matsuri Hino. Cuando me ceda los derechos, Yuuki se convertirá en una amante del yaoi y dibujara doujinshis sobre Kaname conociendo íntimamente a Zero ju, ju, ju, xD.

**Aclaraciones: **muerte de un personaje, OoC leve, probablemente termines odiándome por haber escrito algo como esto.

**Pareja:** _Kuran Kaname x Kiryuu Zero._

**Dedicado a:** Rebeca Griffel y Carolina Radquiel.

**Yue:** bueno, pues este drabble está algo triste u.u, pero tenía que escribirlo pues la idea se me ocurrió cuando leía una traducción de un fic Kaname x Zero en inglés. Me llego al corazón y fue mi principal inspirador para este drabble en especial. Así que espero que les guste.

**Disfruten el drabble.**

**LÁGRIMAS.**

Kuran Kaname no lloraba nunca. Esa era una verdad que nadie podía negar.

Nadie podría decir, sin temor a equivocarse, que los ojos de Kaname se crisparan por algo doloroso y se vieran inundados de lágrimas. También dirían que Kaname es el ser mas insensible del mundo.

Una persona que oculta sus emociones siempre será catalogada como alguien cuyos sentimientos no existen o no tiene la necesidad de mostrarlos a nadie.

Pero entonces, ¿Por qué ahora parecía que Kuran estuviese a punto de morir de agonía? ¿Por qué su mirada neutra y profunda, se había convertido en una mueca de dolor latente, y sus ojos reflejaban cuan destrozado estaba por dentro? ¿Por qué su cuerpo que parecía indestructible en este momento se veía como una frágil figura de cristal, a punto de romperse? Y también, ¿por qué repetía en murmullos casi apagados el nombre del chico que yacía sin vida entre sus brazos?

-_Zero, Zero_… -la voz se le apagaba, el sufrimiento se palpaba en cada palabra que salía de su boca. Sosteniendo el cuerpo todavía tibio del cazador entre sus brazos, y apretándolo contra sí con delicadeza, con el rostro oculto bajo sus cabellos castaños, Kaname sentía que se le iba la vida.

El cielo estaba nublado, como un acompañante mudo y lejano que entendía el dolor que vivía Kuran en esos instantes. Pronto empezó a llover, pero a Kaname poco le importo mojarse por las pesadas gotas de lluvia. No le importaba nada, porque él ya no estaba aquí. Se había ido, como la flama breve de un fosforo, cebándose después de que una pequeña brisa la apagase.

_Kiryuu Zero dejo de existir._ Toda su esencia murió.

Y el castaño parecía a punto de perecer junto con él.

Todo había pasado tan rápido, que ni siquiera la mente ágil de Kaname pudo comprender lo que había sucedido, y no había podido hacer algo al respecto hasta que fue muy tarde. ¿Cómo saber que cientos de vampiros Nivel E atacarían la Academia Cross al mismo tiempo ayudados por algunas familias de nobles? ¿Cómo suponer que la Clase Nocturna, Cross Kaien, Yagari Toga, Kiryuu Zero y él mismo no serían suficientes para tratar con una amenaza así sin perder a algunos compañeros en el camino? ¿Cómo saberlo, cuando minutos antes del ataque el pura sangre se encontraba mirando los reconfortantes ojos amatistas de Zero y besando sus tiernos labios?

Nadie hubiera podido predecirlo. Nadie habría dicho que la pequeña tranquilidad en la que estaba sumergido Kaname se convertiría en un tormento que desgarraba su alma. Que le arrebatarían la felicidad y junto a ella, su corazón.

_Si alguien lo hubiera dicho… Zero estaría vivo, y Kaname volvería a ser reflejada por esos ojos sinceros y abrazado por sus brazos cálidos y confortantes._

Y Kuran no habría visto como un vampiro de la Nobleza atravesaba el cuerpo del prefecto justo donde estaba su corazón. El corazón que le pertenecía a él, el corazón que había jurado proteger con su vida… alguien se lo había arrebatado cruelmente.

Sólo eso se necesito para que Kaname perdiera el control y arremetiera contra todo lo que se moviera a su alrededor. Takuma viendo el estado iracundo en el que se encontraba su mejor amigo, tomo el cuerpo de Kiryuu y lo alejo de la catástrofe. Sintiendo que su alma entristecía al sentir el sufrimiento del pura sangre, profesando impotencia por no habar tenido la suficiente fuerza para proteger lo que Kaname tanto apreciaba. Cuando el pura sangre volvió en si, corrió rápidamente hacía donde estaba el cazador… pero, ¿Qué importa que este el cuerpo, cuando el alma y corazón de esa persona ya no existe?

-lo _siento_… -susurró el rubio, Kaname no le prestó mucha atención. Takuma vio que Kaname temblaba, sabía que no se debía a la lluvia, ni tampoco a que el castaño aun estuviera lleno de ira, sino a algo más humano, algo que Ichijo nunca había visto en él antes.

-llora, Kaname. –dijo Takuma, su voz sonaba comprensiva y suave. Kaname abrazo más el cuerpo de Zero-. Hazlo, soy el único que te vera y no saldrá de mi boca nada de esto. Lo _prometo_.

Entonces dejándose llevar por todo, sintiendo que sus fuerzas flaqueaban. Kaname dejo brotar la parte más débil de él. Y las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

La lluvia seguía cayendo, arrastrando consigo los lamentos del pura sangre. Callando la agonía que carcomía su corazón. Las gotas de agua se mezclaban con sus lágrimas, y el fuerte estruendo de los rayos, silenciaba los sollozos de Kaname.

Kuran Kaname nunca había llorado, para mantener su siempre mascara de autocontrol y calma, pero también porque antes no poseía una razón que le afectara tanto al punto de derramar lágrimas y sentirse la persona más desgraciada del mundo.

Pero ahora, sus lágrimas resbalan por sus tersas mejillas y sus brazos se cernían fuerte sobre el delicado cuerpo de Zero, meciéndolo lentamente como si fuese un bebe a punto de dormir y besando con ternura los mojados cabellos blancos. En una escena tan oscura, tan violenta… con tanta belleza.

Y brillando en la muñeca derecha de Zero, se encontraba una pulsera de cadena con una delgada placa grabada con una hermosa caligrafía.

**XoX**

**Yue:** este drabble tendrá segunda parte, no sé porque me ha dado por escribir series de un mismo tema. Sé que algunas lectoras me acuchillaran por matar a Zero, pero no crean que a mí me hizo muy feliz (inner: hubiera preferido matar a Yuuki, pero eso será para otra ocasión u.u) y la pregunta que ahora les hago es: ¿quieren saber el significado de la pulsera que llevaba Zero? Pues bien, esa será la siguiente parte en la que las hare llorar mucho jo, jo, jo. Lo sé, soy muy mala xD. Bueno, eso es todo por hoy.

**Su humilde lectora y su inner, Yue D. Cifer.**


	11. Sonrisa

**Disclaimer:** ni Vampire Knight ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Matsuri Hino. Cuando me quede con los derechos… les regalare al personaje que gusten (excepto Zero y Shiki, claro está u.u)

**Aclaraciones: **muerte de un personaje, OoC leve, probablemente termines odiándome por haber escrito algo como esto.

**Pareja:** _Kuran Kaname x Kiryuu Zero._

**Dedicado a:** _Rebeca Griffel y Carolina Radquiel_. No, Beca, no. No se me está pegando el lado psicópata de Bel, y sí, Caro, sí, las panditas con chamoy saben mejor xD.

**Yue:** bueno, esta es la segunda parte, por cierto también subí un nuevo fic KZ que escribí, si quieren leerlo. Se los recomiendo, será mi primer fic largo de este manga.

**Disfruten el drabble.**

**SONRISA.**

Zero sabe que él no es la persona más alegre del mundo. Bueno, eso todos los que lo conocen lo saben. Y no es que odie a la vida o algo así, sino que no había poseído una verdadera razón para sonreír.

Aunque eso era antes, cuando la amargura de su pasado lo obligaba a poner una expresión de seriedad y amargura para que nadie se diera cuenta de que se encontraba sufriendo. Y eso funcionó muy bien, hasta que él llego a su vida como un rayo de luz iluminando su vacía oscuridad. Entonces, Zero se vio obligado a seguir al dueño de esa luz tan reconfortante, a amarlo por haberlo salvado de esa terrible pesadilla.

-te quiero. –pronunció Kuran besando sus labios castamente. Zero sonrió ante la timidez fingida del castaño. Paso sus manos por la nuca de Kaname para profundizar más el beso.

¡Qué raro era el destino!, jamás pensó que terminaría enamorándose del vampiro al que juraba odiar. Fue bizarra la forma en la que comenzaron las cosas entre ellos dos, pero ahora no importaba. El odio, el rencor y las lágrimas quedaron atrás, ahora solo estaba el amor, la compresión y la felicidad.

_Si supieran que la felicidad siempre será efímera…_

-quiero darte algo, Zero. –dijo Kuran deteniendo el beso; Zero gruño por eso, Kaname solo sonrió. Sacó de su bolsillo del pantalón una pequeña caja, Kiryuu la vio con incertidumbre-. Toma, ábrela y dame tu respuesta.

Zero lo hizo, agarro la cajita roja y la abrió. Sus ojos brillaron sorprendidos ante lo que estaba frente a sus ojos. Una pulsera de oro blanco con una pequeña placa. En ella grabadas con una perfecta caligrafía –seguramente la letra de Kaname-, estaba escrito un pequeño mensaje, pero Zero sabía que era de suma importancia.

-_hasta la eternidad_. –leyó el albino, alzo la mirada hacía Kaname, quien lo observaba con ojos cálidos-. Kaname, tu…

-sí, Zero. –Interrumpió el pura sangre tomando con suavidad el rostro del prefecto y juntando sus frentes-. Quiero que estés junto a mí hasta el fin del mundo, mi Zero.

Entonces el corazón de Zero palpito con frenesí, pero no era debido a los nervios sino a un sentimiento más cálido. Su corazón latía de amor.

Apretó la pulsera en su mano.

-yo… -pero no pudo terminar, una explosión se oyó a lo lejos, ambos vampiros voltearon hacía donde se había producido el estruendo. Oyeron gritos. Zero tembló al sentir la presencia de miles de vampiros, Kaname también se había percatado de ello. El cazador y el pura sangre se miraron un instante, conocían que es lo que estaba pasando. Asintieron al mismo tiempo. Kaname sonreía apagadamente, Zero analizo la situación. Los gritos y explosiones eran cada vez más, no había tiempo que perder.

Kaname fue el primero en moverse, pero justo al dar el primer paso la voz de Zero lo detuvo.

-si quieres oír mi respuesta, tienes que prometerme que no dejaras que te maten. –Dijo él tomando la mano del castaño-. Prométemelo, Kaname.

-lo prometo, Zero. –dio un fugaz beso a los labios finos y se adelanto a la zona de batalla. Zero lo siguió, desenfundo a Bloody Rose y en cuanto lo hizo, docenas de nivel E lo rodeaban, junto con algunos vampiros de casas nobles. Entonces supo que el Consejo de Ancianos había ideado ese ataque para desaparecer a Kaname. Sintió que su fuerza se duplicaba por la ira que se acumulaba en él.

Nadie se atrevería a llevarse lo que apreciaba. No de nuevo.

Arremetió con los vampiros que se le cruzaban. Abriéndose camino hacía los dormitorios del Sol, donde se desarrollaba el combate más grande. Cuando por fin llego, Zero abrió los ojos asombrado.

Casi todos los alumnos de la Clase Diurna estaban muertos, y los de la Clase Nocturna trataban de salvar a los que podían. Zero pudo ver los cuerpos sin vida de Seiren y Rima, ambas se estaban volviendo ceniza, Aido luchaba por mantener alejados a los humanos de los vampiros. Akatsuki y Ruka ayudaban a Shiki con algunos Nivel E que lo habían acorralado. Kaien no se daba abasto y Yagari también tenía dificultades. Pero la mirada de Zero aun buscaba con desesperación al dueño de su corazón. Perdió por un momento la concentración y un vampiro noble estaba por asestarle un golpe fatal, cuando el sonido de una espada cortando la carne llego hasta sus oídos.

-Takuma-sempai… -dijo Zero.

-no te distraigas, Kiryuu-san. –Le sonrió Takuma-. Kaname está bien, tu solo ocúpate de masacrar a tus enemigos. Además supongo que todavía hay algo que se quieren decir, ¿o no?

-por supuesto, sempai. –rió Zero disparando con la Bloody y deshaciéndose de docenas de vampiros rápidamente-. Que ni crea Kaname que se salvara de escuchar mi respuesta.

Takuma rió ante el comentario. Parecía una guerra ganada. Que incluso sintiéndose extenuado, Zero sonrió ante el numero de enemigos que se había reducido considerablemente.

_Pero saben, a veces el destino es muy cruel. Pone trampas para las persona, para que estas caigan en el abismo llamado muerte. Hay quienes las esquivan fácilmente, pero hay quienes debido a la felicidad que los embarga, caen como hojas en otoño. Lentamente, sin darse cuenta de que su vida está siendo tomada…_

-¿Qué…? –pronunció el albino con voz débil, al sentir como su cuerpo era atravesado por la mano de un noble. El olor de su sangre lo alerto a él y a Kaname que había sido herido fatalmente.

_Que irónico… que estúpido._

Solo se había distraído un momento, solo un corto lapso de tiempo. En el que había pensado como sería su vida después de darle una respuesta a Kaname. Y en ese instante toda su vida había aparecido delante de sus ojos.

_¡Y lo había visto!_

Su futuro. Como cada mañana despertaba al lado de él. Como cada día que vivía junto a él eran los mejores de su vida. La forma en que sus cuerpos se acomodaban perfectamente al hacer el amor. La mirada cálida de Kaname. Sus palabras de amor. Las tardes que pasarían abrazados el uno del otro. Las noches en las que dormirían juntos. Sus besos, sus abrazos. Su vida junto a Kaname.

Todo.

_Y todo eso le fue arrebatado por un descuido debido a su precaria felicidad._

-_Zero, Zero_… -repetía Kuran, abrazando el cuerpo de Zero. El cazador podía sentir el sufrimiento de su amado y como el corazón le estaba punzando.

_No, por favor, Kaname… no sufras por mí._

Zero sentía como se le estaba acabando el tiempo, ya nada se podía hacer. Su corazón estaba destrozado y ni siquiera la sangre del castaño lo salvaría.

¿Así que eso era la muerte?, no se sentía como la suelen poner los escritores en esas novelas de amor. No duele, simplemente es solitaria.

Entonces Zero pudo sentir como algo húmedo caía sobre su mejilla, abrió un poco los ojos y, aun en el estado de inconsciencia en el que se encontraba, sintió que su mundo se caía.

_Kaname… no llores. Por favor, no llores, yo aun sigo aquí, por eso… cesa de llorar._

Pero las lágrimas de Kaname no paraban, y junto con la lluvia empaparon el alma de Zero. Kuran abrazo con más fuerza a Zero. Y el albino ya no sentía a su cuerpo. Es decir, ya no podía sentir nada. Con sus últimas fuerzas, pidió:

'_sé que no merezco que me concedas un privilegio como lo que te voy a pedir, y sé que he hecho muchas cosas que han entristecido a las personas que quiero…',_ callo un momento. _'pero… por favor, déjame decirle a Kaname que lo amo, déjame decirle que deseo pasar mi vida junto a él, que quiero despertar todas las mañanas a su lado, que quiero volver a ver esa película de nuevo junto a él… por favor, permíteme decirle a Kaname que no debe llorar por mí, que debe ser fuerte, que la muerte no es un adiós, sino un hasta luego y que solo no podrá verme por algún tiempo. Por eso, por favor'._

La lluvia seguía cayendo. Kaname seguía llorando.

_Pero aun cuando la muerte pueda ser dura, siempre queda un consuelo…_

La mano de Zero toco la mejilla de Kaname, este se sorprendió por el tacto volviendo de su amargura, vio como los ojos de Kiryuu se abrían un poco y sonreía.

-acepto. –pronunció, y el castaño se quedo pasmado. La sonrisa que le dedico Zero era la más hermosa que haya visto nunca. El albino acaricio la faz de Kaname y este tomo la mano del menor y se dio cuenta de que estaba la pulsera en la muñeca. Entonces el pura sangre entendió el mensaje, beso la mano y la frente del chico. Zero sonrió complacido-. Hasta pronto, me voy primero.

Y Kiryuu Zero dejo de existir.

Dejando a Kuran Kaname con el fantasma de su última sonrisa.

Y Kaname sonrió también, con la promesa del cazador.

Con la promesa de volverse a encontrar en un mundo solo para ellos dos.

**XoX**

**Yue:** ToT, dios, se que yo lo escribí pero no puedo evitar llorar. Espero que les haya gustado. Hablando de otra cosa, voy a cambiar mi Nick, no se preocupen, solo lo digo para que no haya confusiones, ok. Seguiré subiendo mis fic en esta misma cuenta solo que con nombre diferente.

**Su Humilde Escritora, Yue D. Cifer.**


	12. Sin Final Feliz, No Hay Final

**Disclaimer:** ni Vampire Knight ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Matsuri Hino. Cuando me quede con los derechos… les regalare al personaje que gusten (excepto Zero y Shiki, claro está u.u)

**Aclaraciones: **OoC leve y nada más.

**Pareja:** _Kuran Kaname x Kiryuu Zero._

**Dedicado a:** _Rebeca Griffel y Carolina Radquiel_. Gracias por regalarme panditas u.u, las panditas son la fuente de mi poder xD, a parte del Yaoi, claro está.

**Yue:** bueno, como últimamente he escrito puras cosas que las han hecho llorar… aunque no fue mi intención (sarcasmo), bueno pues ahora va el lado tierno y lindo de mi, verán como también puedo escribir cosas románticas. Por cierto un agradecimiento a las lectoras que le dieron una leída a mi fic_, Escarlata_, y dejaron un review ^^, eso significo que les gusto mucho. Bueno, este drabble nació cuando leí el comentario de una de ustedes y me dijo que había estado esperanzada de ver que Zero se salvara y pues fuera feliz junto a Kaname. Así que este es un final alternativo.

**Disfruten el drabble.**

**SIN FINAL FELIZ, NO HAY FINAL.**

_Derecha._ Izquierda. _Derecha_. Izquierda. Y ninguna noticia.

A esperar de nuevo. Yendo de derecha a izquierda nuevamente. Y sintiendo su pulso acelerarse y su cerebro estallar por la tensión.

-toma un respiro, Kaname-kun. –dijo Cross, mareado por el ida y vuelta del castaño en el pasillo del hospital. El director se encontraba sentado en las sillas de espera junto con Takuma y Yagari. Los tres tenían tantos vendajes puestos que bien pudieron haberlos confundido con alguna momia-. Todo estará bien.

-Cross-san tiene razón, Kaname. –concordó Takuma sonriendo amablemente-. Nada ganas con preocuparte a lo tonto. De seguro los médicos que están atendiendo las heridas de Kiryuu-san, están haciendo todo lo posible por salvarlo.

El castaño casi los fulmina con la mirada.

¿Cómo pedían Takuma y Kaien que se calmara en una situación así? Justamente cuando en la sala de operaciones se encontraba su ángel de cabellos plateados debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte. Entendía que los hombres sólo querían ayudar, pero sus comentarios absurdos no lograban calmar la inquietud de Kuran. Yagari, sintiendo el ambiente tenso del momento se levanto de su lugar y fue a donde la sala de urgencias.

-¿A dónde vas, Yagari-kun? –Preguntó Cross con los ojos como platos, al ver la intención del cazador-. No será que tú…

-no te alarmes, sólo voy a ver como salvan a mi querido pupilo. –Miró a Kaname por el rabillo del ojo-. Después de todo soy el único que puede pasar sin terminar llorando porque cree que su amado hijo va a morir, -miro a Cross-, chupando la sangre del paciente, -dio un vistazo a Takuma, y este profirió una risa ahogada-, o matando a los hombres que intentan salvarlo por no hacerlo rápido. –y esa indirecta fue para Kaname.

Los tres mencionados asintieron resignados. Definitivamente, Yagari tenía razón en cuanto a catalogarlos sobre sus reacciones. El mayor sonrió triunfante. Entro a la sala (ya saben que a Yagari le valen todos los protocolos), y sus compañeros tuvieron que volver a esperar.

Después de tres horas, Yagari salió con cara de aburrimiento y declaro el estado de salud de Zero.

-él muy idiota no va a morir. –El pelinegro pudo apreciar la expresión de alivio en la cara del pura sangre, las lágrimas de cocodrilo de Kaien y la sonrisa gentil de Takuma-. Por cierto, los médicos me dijeron que necesita una urgente transfusión de sangre. Ya sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿verdad, chupasangre?

Y sin responder, Kaname había desaparecido, yendo directo a la habitación de reposo donde se encontraba Zero. Cuando llego al umbral de la puerta, sintió su pulso acelerarse de nuevo, su cuerpo temblaba. Tenía miedo. De que eso fuera un sueño, de que el albino en verdad hubiera muerto y él estuviera atrapado en algún tipo de ilusión. Su corazón se contrajo con dolor.

¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? Eso no era un sueño. Sí, habían sido atacados. Sí, habían perdido a varias amigos. Pero, Zero se encontraba vivo. Kaname apretó los labios frustrado, todavía podía sentir la horrible sensación de ver como se le iba le vida del cazador entre sus manos.

'_eso ya paso',_ se dijo a sí mismo, respiro hondo y tomo la perilla de la puerta_. 'y no dejare que pase de nuevo'._

Abrió las puertas.

Y sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían.

Zero se encontraba recargado levemente en las almohadas de la cama de hospital. Estaba ubicada cerca de una ventana, y esta se encontraba abierta, el viento suave de la brisa nocturna mecía los cabellos del chico y la luz del sol de atardecer iluminaba su rostro cálidamente. El chico se encontraba despierto, con la vista perdida en el hermoso panorama que se abría ante él. Su rostro mantenía una expresión calmada y perenne.

Kaname quedo boquiabierto.

Ante él estaba un ángel. Destilando paz y confort a su alrededor.

Un ángel caído del Paraíso.

El castaño se sintió de pronto algo culpable por haberse convertido en el demonio que corrompía al alma pura e inocente de tan divino ser.

Zero noto la presencia del pura sangre, rodo sus ojos hasta la figura parada a un metro de distancia de él y sonrió. Kaname no pudo evitar poner una expresión de lo más tonta. Ahí estaba Zero, igual que siempre. Seguro, hermoso y totalmente suyo.

-Kaname. –pronunció Zero dulcemente, mirando con ternura al castaño. Él sintió que el tiempo se detenía. Ahí estaba su querido cazador, y Kuran no lo dejaría irse jamás.

-Zero. –fue hasta donde él y envolvió en sus brazos al chico, apretándolo contra sí. Había sido tan larga la espera, pero valió la pena. Duro tanto aquel abrazo, y fue un instante tan fantástico, tan confortante, que deseaban nunca soltarse. Kaname sintió tiritar a Zero, sonrió. Se le había olvidado lo que dijo Yagari. Y aun cuando le costaba trabajo dejar de abrazar al menor, sabía que Zero necesitaba de inmediato tomar de su sangre para recuperarse por completo.

-Zero, sabes de sobra que puedes beber de mi sangre cuando quieras, y cuanto quieras también. –dijo él abriendo los botones de su camisa. Zero agacho la mirada avergonzado, Kaname lo obligo a mirarlo. Las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos apenados del cazador, enternecieron a Kuran. Zero era tan inocente. Su boca busco ansiosa los labios rosados de su pareja, sellándolos en un ardiente beso. Kaname abrazo el cuerpo de Zero y se movió de tal forma que el cazador quedo encima de él, Kiryuu captó el mensaje-. No tienes de que avergonzarte, después de esto haremos algunas cosas más '_divertidas_'.

Zero le dedico una mirada agria.

-¡pervertido! –Masculló rojo como una tomate-. Aunque no suena tan mal esa idea.

-me alegra que pienses así. –sonrió Kaname, acarició la mejilla de Zero y agregó-. Ahora, bebe y recupérate.

Zero asintió. Acercó sus labios al cuello níveo, beso con dulzura el lugar y clavo sus colmillos, satisfaciéndose del exquisito elixir que era la sangre de Kaname, sabiendo que sería el único que podía tener un contacto tan intimo con él.

Kaname acariciaba la cabeza de Zero. No podía pedir más. Se sentía feliz. Miro de reojo la pulsera que traía el cazador en su muñeca y su sonrisa de satisfacción se ensancho más. El castaño le había dado eso con un solo propósito; el de hacerle saber al mundo que Kiryuu le pertenecía. Ya que en la sociedad vampírica, cuando un vampiro se comprometía con otro es una obligación darle un presente que signifique el lazo inquebrantable que los unirá por toda la eternidad.

Y Zero había aceptado. Kaname no podría ser más feliz.

-¿en que estas pensando, Kaname? –preguntó Zero, mirando los ojos de Kuran fijamente y rozando sus labios.

-en ti. –declaró antes de sellar sus labios en un beso tierno, lento. Sabiendo a tientas que tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para disfrutarlo.

Y mientras Zero estuviera con él, todo estaba bien.

**-0-0-0-0-**

**Yue:** bueno, bueno, sé que no esta tan lindo, pero es otro final y sentí que no debería ser tan dulce. Espero les haya gustado. Bueno, he pensado que el siguiente drabble tendrá dos parejas… pueden ser Yaoi las dos, o si quieren una heterosexual (inner: excepto el ZY, yo no voy a escribir nunca una aberración como esa ò.ó*). Bueno, solo si quieren. Creo que sería lindo ver a alguien más pelearse con Kaname por el corazón de Zero ^^.

**Su Humilde Escritora, Kiryuu Lilith (quien desea que Hino-san le ceda los derechos sobre Zero y Shiki)**


	13. Sentencia De Soledad

**Disclaimer:** ni Vampire Knight ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Matsuri Hino. Cuando me quede con los derechos… les regalare al personaje que gusten (excepto Zero y Shiki, claro está u.u)

**Aclaraciones: **lime, lenguaje un poco fuerte, OoC leve.

**Pareja:** _Kuran Kaname x Kiryuu Zero._

**Dedicado a:** _Rebeca Griffel y Carolina Radquiel_, que se que me agradecen desde el fondo de su corazón el que les haya mostrado el lado bueno del amor entre hombres ¬¬ ju, ju, ju.

**Lilith:** bueno, esto se me ocurrió cuando volví a ver el anime de Vampire Knight, y como mi antipatía por Yuuki se transformo en odio puro, decidí que escribiría un forma de desquitarme con ella, porque es tan palurda que solo deseo que muera (inner: en un Shojo nunca morirá la protagonista ¬¬, por muy inútil que sea) ¡Lo sé, y es tan lamentable ToT!

**Yuuki:** pero yo no soy una inútil. Es sólo que no entiendo muy bien las cosas y hablo sin pensar.

**Lilith:** -.-*… ¡Ulquiorra-onisama! (llega el Cuarto Espada) Llévate a la chica comadreja lejos de mi vista, o la mataré y Hino-san me demandará por eso ¬¬.

**Kaname:** ¡no toques a mí querida Yuuki!

**Lilith: **te doy esta colección de fotos de Zero-otosama donde está dormido, bañándose y con traje de neko si te callas y dejas que mi hermano haga su trabajo -.-+ (Kaname al oír esas palabras tiembla con duda, se gira hacía mí y toma las fotografías)

**Kaname:** trato hecho u/u. Lo siento, Yuuki.

**Ulquiorra:** Zero-sama se enojara mucho cuando se entere de que les diste esas fotos a Kuran.

**Lilith: **yo no tengo la culpa de que me haya regalado una cámara pensando que sería bueno que tuviera un pasatiempo normal xD

**Disfruten el drabble.**

**SENTENCIA DE SOLEDAD.**

-eres un… uhm… un… ah, ah… ¡hijo de puta bastardo! –exclamó Zero aferrándose a las cobijas y mirando con odio puro al vampiro frente a él. Kaname solo sonrió arrogante ante la hermosa cara sonrojada y los ojos del cazador ardientes de deseo.

-seré lo que tú quieras, pero no puedes dejar de anhelar cada una de las caricias que este bastardo te brinda. –dijo aumentando el ritmo del vaivén y penetrando más en Zero– Admítelo, Kiryuu-kun, me deseas con cada una de las fibras de tu ser.

-¡eso no es… ah, ah, ah! –el castaño volvió a callarlo besándolo apasionadamente. Zero se perdió en el mar de sensaciones placenteras que lo llenaban y hacían retorcerse de lo increíblemente bien que se sentía. Jadeaba excitado cada toque de las manos y labios del pura sangre sobre los rincones de su cuerpo que ni en sus más remotos sueños hubiera pensado que le causarían tanto placer. Gemía enloquecidamente cuando el miembro de Kaname entraba y salía de él con rapidez y profundidad asombrosa, aferrándose a lo que estuviera a su alcance para no desfallecer por todo el éxtasis del momento.

-Y tengo que admitir que tu también me vuelves loco, _mi_ cazador. –pronunció cerca de la oreja sonrojada del menor, lamiendo el lóbulo lujuriosamente, acariciando el cuello de un blanco alabastrino hermoso y que poseía en él dos marcas de colmillos recientes, demasiados significativas para los ojos de los demás vampiros de que Zero le pertenecía a Kaname y viceversa-. Eres endemoniadamente encantador. Demasiado divino para pertenecer a este mundo.

-Kaname… –musitó Zero embriagado por el aroma de Kuran y sus palabras francamente desquiciantes. En instantes como ese, el albino no se arrepentía para nada de haber traicionado la confianza de la que fue su amiga de la infancia, pues Kiryuu le había arrebatado el amor y la atención del pura sangre. Aunque no toda la culpa recaía en él, Kaname también había destrozado a la pequeña castaña… en verdad la destrozó; de Yuuki solo quedo el nombre después de que Kuran se deshizo de ella.

Eso podría sonar cruel, pero la _pixie_ no merecía vivir con la verdad de que ninguno de los hombres a los que amaba, sentían lo mismo.

-¿aun piensas que lo que le hicimos a Yuuki estuvo mal? –preguntó Kaname con Zero recargado en su pecho cuando terminaron de hacer el amor-. ¿Te arrepientes?

-¡por supuesto que no! –contestó Zero pegándose más al cuerpo cálido de Kuran-. No me arrepiento de nada, Kaname. Y la verdad es que me siento más feliz de lo que puedo expresar. Ahora si no te importa, quiero dormir, estoy exhausto.

Zero cerró los ojos y aun cuando no vio la pequeña mueca de asombro y la sonrisa en los labios perfilados, sabía que Kaname también sentía lo mismo que él.

Era tan bizarra su relación desde que comenzó hasta el fin. En el día se comportaban normalmente, discutían, había roces entre ellos, pero cuando llegaba la noche, era precisamente cuando se daban cuenta de la necesidad imperiosa de estar juntos por siempre, de entregarse sin restricciones, de amarse sin rendirle cuentas a nadie más que a ellos mismos.

Un amor tan corrompido como el de ellos dos nadie podría comprenderlo, nadie podría apoyarlo. Y Kaname y Zero se verían obligados a abandonar al mundo, a dejar todo aquello que se interpusiera en su felicidad, en su ilusión vana. Un frenesí delicioso de lujuria, deseo, desesperación, amor, calidez y depravación. Y a pesar de que ese anhelo en ellos dos destruiría a cualquiera que tuviera la desgracia de conocerlos, no les importaba en lo más mínimo.

Y aun cuando comprenden perfectamente el aislamiento en el que se están adentrando, les da igual. Porque morirían en esa soledad compartida con tal de perecer al lado del otro.

Alejados de todo, unidos por siempre.

Esa es la forma en la que morirían. Una sentencia de muerte por soledad dictada por el destino.

_Solos_, pero juntos. Kaname junto a Zero, y viceversa.

Solos.

**-0-0-0-0-**

**Lilith:** bien, espero que le haya gustado ^^, también he de agradecer de nuevo a las lectoras (es) que me apoyan en este fic y en de Escarlata, gracias por sus review. Me dan mucho ánimo de seguir.


	14. Un Kuran o Un Kiryuu

**Disclaimer:** ni Vampire Knight ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Matsuri Hino. Cuando me quede con los derechos ya no será un Shojo, sino un Shounen-Ai.

**Aclaraciones: **M-preg, OoC leve, y lo más seguro es que termines pensando que estoy bien loca xD.

**Pareja:** _Kuran Kaname x Kiryuu Zero._

**Dedicado a:** _Rebeca Griffel y Carolina Radquiel_. Por fin pude conseguir la espada de filo liviano (según Julián) que quería x3, ahora sólo me falta saber cómo manejarla y cuando eso suceda, chicas, habrá una lluvia de sangre… y sino una de panditas xD.

**Lilith: **bueno, jamás había escrito sobre M-preg o_O, me gusta el género, pero creo que a varias lectoras no. En lo personal pienso que sería lindo, como mujer pienso que tener hijos sería algo bonito (inner: es decir, traer al mundo más maniáticas-psicópatas como yo xD), por mi parte creo que este género en particular abre más la perspectiva de las personas, bueno, esa sólo es mi opinión x3.

**Disfruten el drabble.**

**

* * *

**

**UN KURAN O UN KIRYUU.**

-No tendrá un nombre tan estúpido como ese, Kuran. –Espetó Zero bastante molesto, frunciendo tanto las cejas hasta forma sólo una línea. Estaba sentado en el sillón de la sala de la Residencia Kuran–. Quiero que tenga un nombre respetable y no uno que cause burla.

-Para tu información, Kiryuu-kun, el que tenga el apellido Kuran es suficiente para que nadie en el mundo se atreva a llevarle la contraria, además no creo que tú tengas otro nombre mejor que ese. –contestó Kaname cerrando el libro en cuya portada estaba escrito _Mil_ _Nombres_ _Para_ _Tu_ _Bebe_, de color azul claro y con bastante grosor. El castaño tomo otro ejemplar del mismo tema, y lo abrió justo donde el separador lo señalaba, empezando a recitar algunos de los nombres para que el cazador los escuchara.

Zero se cruzo de brazos, una vena relucía sobre su sien y amenazaba con explotar al escuchar los alias con los que Kuran deseaba nombrar a su heredero, resoplo con fastidio. Desde que Kaname se entero de… su nueva situación, no había descansado ni un segundo para preparase lo mejor posible para recibir al nuevo ser que llegaría al mundo.

-Ninguno me gusta, son demasiado estúpidos. –se hundió más en el sillón, y acarició su pequeño pero abultado vientre perdiéndose en sus pensamientos. Kaname suspiro abatido volviendo a cerrar el libro y dejándose caer al lado de Zero, se recargo en su hombro y entrelazo su mano con la suya. Se quedaron así un instante, recordando las razones por las que ahora estaban en esa situación, bastante inaudita y contraria a la naturaleza, pero común entre el mundo vampírico.

Como los vampiros no tienen discriminación de género al elegir pareja, algunos hombres desarrollan una especie de capacidad que les permite concebir hijos, pero son muy poco usuales con un porcentaje bajo de ocurrencia. Y ahora Zero representaba ese bajo porcentaje, con cinco meses de gestación y un corto lapso de tiempo para asegurarse de tener todo listo para el nacimiento de su primogénito.

-¿Entonces como llamaremos al bebe, Zero? –preguntó Kaname rompiendo el silencio, sin moverse de la posición de la que se encontraba. Zero no respondió, pero el castaño no se dio por vencido–. No deseo en lo más mínimo llamar a nuestro hijo _chibi-chan_ como sugirió Yuuki, sólo porque no te decides por un simple nombre.

-No soy bueno en esas cosas… es demasiado _femenino_. –espetó Zero. Kaname soltó una risita ante la ocurrencia del cazador; no comprendía porque a veces porque se comportaba así, aunque admitía que eso formaba parte del encanto de Zero. Tomo la mano de Zero y comenzó a marcar círculos con sus dedos en la palma blanca con ternura, mientras que sus ojos se encontraron con las amatistas pulcras, mirándolas con calidez–. La verdad es que aun no puedo creer que esto me este pasando, ni en mis pesadillas más oscuras me imagine… –hizo una pausa– bueno, es algo complicado expresarme bien sin tener que lastimarlo con mis palabras.

-¿Te arrepientes de lo que hicimos? –cuestionó, su voz tenía un tinte entre dolido y opaco. El albino negó con la cabeza, soltó su mano del agarre de Kuran y volvió a ponerla sobre su vientre; abrió la boca para decir su respuesta, pero callo inmediatamente y bajo la cabeza avergonzado. Kaname no lo permitió por mucho tiempo, levanto con suavidad el rostro del muchacho hasta tenerlo frente a su propia cara, Zero intento escapar del contacto visual. Kuran no lo dejo–: Zero, ¿te avergüenzas de estar conmigo? –Presionó, elevando un poco la voz, el cazador volvió negar–. Entonces, dime qué es lo que te molesta.

-Nada. –musitó débilmente, sintiendo rápidamente que había sonado muy estúpido. La mueca de desconcierto de Kaname era una clara muestra de la respuesta sin sentido del cazador, pero espero que Zero se expresara mejor–. No me arrepiento ni tampoco me avergüenzo de que estemos juntos, es más bien que no me acostumbro a la idea de ser padres… digo, los míos fueron bastante amables conmigo y mi hermano cuando vivían, pero no sé si yo estoy preparado para eso.

-¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? Nadie nace sabiendo ser padre o madre, Zero. Si tu molestia reside en no saber si lastimaras al bebe con tus acciones, significa lo mucho que te preocupas de que este bien. Te lo aseguro, lo harás bien. Lo haremos bien.

-Pero, ¿y si te equivocas? ¿Si lo lastimo? Nunca me lo perdonaría.

-Pues cuando eso suceda lo abrazamos y le pedimos perdón. Ya te lo dije, Zero, lo haremos bien. Los dos juntos. –recalcó besando con ternura la mejilla del prefecto y estrechándolo entre sus brazos. Después de un rato, Kaname retomo el tema anterior abriendo el libro de nombres y comenzando de nuevo, sólo que ahora Zero tenía una expresión más relajada.

Sólo que aun había una cosa más por discutir.

¿Cuál será el apellido que llevaría el bebe?... bueno, ya sea un Kuran o un Kiryuu, ese niño tendrá un carácter de los mil demonios.

* * *

**Lilith:** lo sé, lo sé, esto fue muy tonto, pero tenía la idea en la cabeza y si no me la saco, me bloqueo mentalmente. Bueno, agradezco sus review, me alientan mucho más de lo que creen ^^. También a algunas autoras que con sus fics me han inspirado mucho, el próximo vendrá con Lemon… sí, ya me anime a escribir otro ^^.

**Zero:** O_O ¿estás loca, o qué? Yo no quiero que Kuran vuelva a…

**Lilith:** no tiene caso que te hagas del rogar, Oto-sama ¬¬. Bien que sabes que te gusta que Kaname te consienta.

**Zero:** eso no es cierto u/u.

**Lilith:** seh, y yo soy superman ¬¬. Nos leemos en el próximo drabble.

**Atte: Lilith Kiryuu D. Cifer.**


	15. Incluso En Sueños

**Disclaimer:** Ni Vampire Knight ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Matsuri Hino-san.

**Aclaraciones: **Lemon, OoC leve.

**Pareja:** _Kuran Kaname x Kiryû Zero._

**Dedicado a:** _Rebeca Griffel y Carolina Radquiel_. ¡Oh, sí! Fue un placer para mi cantar con ustedes dos. Para la próxima cantaremos _Lilium_ y el _Ave_ _María_. Ya saben que todo menos reggaetón ¬¬. Ese género de música nada más no me acaba de convencer.

**Lilith: **Bueno, este es el Lemon que prometí… aunque no tenía mucha inspiración para escribirlo… espero que les guste de todos modos. Ah, por cierto, les informo que abriré una cuenta en Amor Yaoi, donde subiré varios fics que tengo de Vampire Knight, estense atentas pues esos fics no los subiré en Fanfiction. Mi Nick será el mismo que aquí… bueno, ustedes se darán cuenta cuando lo haga xD.

**Disfruten el drabble.**

* * *

**INCLUSO EN SUEÑOS.**

Era tan exquisito. Tan placentero. Tan excitante. Que no podía evitar desear más de lo que él le ofrecía cada vez que estaban a solas. Inevitable. Sí, esa era la palabra exacta que describía lo sucesos que acontecían después de que se miraban. No necesitaban de más. Sabían perfectamente que esa noche, día o cualquier momento, se encontraría uno en brazos del otro.

-Kaname. –jadeó Zero al sentir la lengua caliente del castaño recorrer su cuello con lujuria mientras desgarraba la camisa del cazador, haciéndola tirones. Beso con idolatría la piel descubierta, llenando sus pulmones del olor embriagante del cazador.

-Te deseo tanto. –dijo Kuran con ansiedad, sin poder reprimir el tono anhelante de su voz. Dirigió su atención a una de las rosadas tetillas de Kiryû, dando ligeros mordiscos provocando suspiros de su joven amante.

El albino no se quedo atrás, desprendiendo a Kaname de su más que innecesaria ropa, acariciando con lentitud la piel alabastrina descubierta. Disfrutando por completo la sensación de saber que todo el cuerpo hermoso de ese sangre pura le pertenecía, y que podía hacer con él lo que quisiera. Tomó el rostro del castaño entre sus manos y lo beso con ansiedad. Sus lenguas se debatían en una lucha sin tregua, probando el sabor dulce de la boca contraria. Por un rato se dedicaron simplemente a besarse, pero el castaño se adelanto cuando dirigió su mano derecha hasta la entrepierna de Zero. Acariciando sobre la tela su excitado miembro. Él gimió, y enrojeció. Miró suplicante al sangre pura, dando pequeños mordiscos a su barbilla.

-Si es lo que deseas. –dijo Kaname besándolo para después bajar el cierre del pantalón. Metió su mano, agarrando la erección del cazador, comenzando a friccionarla. Zero arqueo su espalda debido al enloquecedor ritmo con que Kuran lo tocaba.

El castaño sonrió ante la vulnerabilidad de Zero ante él. En el pasado nunca habría pensado en compartir algo más que sangre con el albino, pero ahora que se había vinculado de una forma más profunda, se sentía el hombre más completo del mundo. Porque eso representaba el cazador para el vampiro. Alguien que lo complementa, que llenó ese hueco en su alma que lo atormentaba. Una persona maravillosa que lo amaba. No por lo que representaba su figura, sino como quien era. Sin títulos, sin barreras.

-Kaname… ya no… y-ya no aguanto. –exclamó Zero cerca del oído del vampiro. Usando su experiencia, recostó al cazador y quito por completo el estorboso pantalón. Kiryû se sintió más relajado, pues ya se había acostumbrado a ver la expresión penetrante de Kaname sobre su cuerpo desnudo.

El castaño no pudo soportar más. Necesitaba con urgencia a Zero. A pesar de hacerlo regularmente (es decir como dos veces al día*), no le bastaba. Lo demandaba su cuerpo y su mente. No podía vivir sin ese testarudo cazador. No podría concebir su existencia sin que Zero pronunciara su nombre. Se situó entre los muslos hermosos, entrando de una estocada todo su miembro en la entrada que le esperaba ansiosa. Se movió con fingida lentitud para provocar el deseo del menor.

-No hagas eso, infeliz. –gruñó Zero acercando más su cadera, dando a entender que quería más. Pero Kaname deseaba escucharlo de su propia boca.

-¿Hacer qué, Zero? –preguntó con tono inocente, dando estocadas cada vez más lentas. La cara de Zero se contrajo en frustración–. Si no hablas, no puedo entenderte.

-¡Carajo, Kuran! –exclamó Zero tomando de la cara con fuerza y besándolo salvajemente. Y aunque tenía la seguridad de que eso bastaría, Zero se sorprendió al ver como Kaname se detenía por completo y lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona. Frunció el ceño irritado. Ese maldito bastardo arrogante hijo de…–. Por favor, Kaname. Más fuerte, más duro. ¿O es que ya no soy tan atractivo?

¡Por dios bendito! Kaname tembló cuando después de eso, Zero pasó su lengua por su cuello y lo miro con sus ojos lilas como si fuera un niño en busca de un caramelo. Sellando los labios pálidos de su pareja y tumbándose por completo en la cama. Kaname embistió con fuerza, entrando y saliendo con ritmo constante. Zero se sentía en el cielo. Aun no podía creer que hacer el amor con Kaname le produjera tanto bienestar y más al saber que después, al despertar, lo encontraría a su lado. Era fabuloso. Sentir que ese sangre pura le pertenecía, que podía hacerlo vibrar y temblar con sólo unas palabras.

-¡Kaname! –gimió, sintiendo que iba a explotar. Entonces, Kaname agarró el miembro de Zero masturbándolo, provocando corrientes de placer caliente en todo el cuerpo del prefecto. Y así, aferrándose uno al otro, estallaron en una oleada de cálido placer. El castaño se vino dentro de Zero sintiendo como las paredes se contraían haciendo más deliciosa la sensación. El albino lo hizo entre sus dos cuerpos. Los dos respiraban agitadamente, Kaname cayo rendido sobre Zero y este lo abrazo, acariciando los cabellos castaños.

-Me gusta que hagas eso. –musitó Kuran, acomodándose en el hueco del cuello de su amante.

-Me gusta hacerlo. –respondió Zero antes de sentir como el cansancio se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Y agregó antes de dormir completamente–. Te quiero.

-Y yo más a ti. –contestó Kaname. Ambos cerraron los ojos al mismo tiempo, tranquilos y con una sonrisa en los labios. Junto con la promesa de encontrarse en sus sueños.

* * *

**Lilith:** O_oU… bueno, este Lemon no quedo muy bien, pero es que no soy buena para esto (inner: ¿Qué harás cuando tengas que escribir el Lemon para Escarlata y el otro fic que tienes planeado?) No tengo ni la menor idea T^T. Bien, espero sus review como siempre. Gracias a ustedes trato de mejorar cada vez más… aunque la verdad lo hago muy lento xD. Bueno, también sobre lo de la cuenta en Amor Yaoi… aunque sé que me falta bastante para escribir algo decente, subiré varios fics ahí. Pues es otra forma de expandir mis conocimientos y también para aprender a pulir mi talento (inner: ¿Tienes talento O_O?) ¬¬. Bien, eso es todo.

**Atte: Lilith Kiryû D. Cifer**


	16. Sueños Realizados

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight no me pertenece, por lo cual, y es obvio, Zero Kiryû tampoco (inner: la vida es tan injusta). Todo fue idea de Matsuri Hino, a la que le agradezco el haber creado a dos de los bishonen más sexys del mundo para que una humilde escritora como yo, pudiera juntarlos en un Yaoi para deleite de mis lectoras xD.

**Advertencias: **OoC leve.

**Pareja: **_Kaname Kuran x Zero Kiryû._

**Dedicado a:** Rebeca Griffel y Carolina Radquiel. Gracias, Beca, por enseñarme francés. Gracias, Caro, por enseñarme alemán. Y por cierto…. ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, REBECA! Espero que te guste este drabble.

**Lilith:** ¡_Feliz cumpleaños a ti~! ¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti~!_ Bueno, esto es mi regalo para mi querida Beca, que espero y cumpla más años.

**Caro:** y yo colabore, así que va por las dos n.n. Es una pequeña colaboración. Porque eres una de mis mejores amiga y mereces que te regale un saco de panditas…

**Lilith:** ¡sólo yo puedo comer panditas ò.ó*! Son mías y no le doy a nadie.

**Caro:** esto… ok, entiendo O_OU.

**Disfruten el drabble.**

* * *

**SUEÑOS REALIZADOS.**

Los cálidos rayos del sol del ocaso, iluminaban la pálida piel del cazador mientras contemplaba tan hermoso paisaje. Respiró hondo, relajo sus músculos y cerró los ojos por un momento, colmándose del entorno tranquilo y de la sensación de paz que sentía en ese instante. La brisa tibia alborotó ligeramente sus cabellos, y acarició con delicadeza el atractivo rostro, sumiéndolo en un agradable ensueño.

Se encontraba sentado cerca de una ventana en una de las pocas habitaciones vacías que había en la Academia Cross. Y esta era la única que tenía una hermosa vista hacía el cielo y la ciudad, aunque también daba hacía los Dormitorios de la Luna. Pero eso no fue un impedimento para que el prefecto pudiera usarlo como el espacio en el que podría relajarse, o cuando no asistía a clases –el establo ya no era un buen escondite, pues Yûki siempre los buscaba ahí-, para su comodidad. La habitación era sencilla, sus paredes estaban pintadas de verde bosque y el único mueble que habitaba en ella, era el sillón blanco en el que estaba recargado el cazador. Las cortinas eran de lino color blanco. Todo lo había comprado Zero con sus ahorros de las misiones de cacería que le encomendaban los de la Asociación de Cazadores para complementar su espacio de soledad.

Ese día había decidido quedarse todo el día ahí. Era sábado, así que no tendría que preocuparse por cuidar que las fangirl de la Clase Diurna no se acercarán a los chupasangres. Se recargo en la palma de su mano, suspiró cansado quedándose completamente dormido. Sólo se podía oír el murmullo apacible del viento y el lejano sonido de la ciudad. Pero todo estaba tranquilo.

En las profundidades de su mente, Zero se encontraba en medio de un sueño bastante extraño. No sabía la razón, pero él se hallaba dentro de un lujoso cuarto. Sentado en una cama de edredón blanco y muy suave, y rodeado de muebles muy finos, alfombra rojo carmesí, ventanas adornadas por cortinas de encaje blanco y llena de floreros con lirios blancos. El albino parpadeó un par de veces, estupefacto por lo que sus ojos veían. Se levanto de donde estaba, poniéndose las pantuflas que estaban al lado de la cama y se dirigió a abrir las ventanas. Cuando lo hizo, su expresión cambio a una de completo asombro, frente a él estaba el jardín más grande y más bello que haya visto en su vida. Admirado por la belleza del paisaje, sintió la imperiosa necesidad de salir y descubrir los secretos de tan hermosa escena. Cerró las ventanas, pero justo cuando iba a dar la vuelta, algo llamó su atención. Un gran espejo colgado en una pared, justo al lado de la ventana, le mostró el atuendo que vestía en ese bizarro sueño.

Se quedo sin aliento. Vestía unos vaqueros de mezclilla oscura con cinturón negro y algunas delgadas cadenas. Una camisa blanca de seda fina desabotonada de algunos botones que dejaban ver algo del comienzo de sus pectorales. Su cabello lucía dos centímetros más largo, y estaba revuelto dándole un toque salvaje. El tatuaje en su cuello seguía igual que siempre. Zero tuvo que tocarse el cuello para cerciorarse de que realmente fuera él aquella figura en el espejo. Acercó su mano derecha al tatuaje, tentándolo brevemente. El brillo de un objeto en el dedo de Zero llamo su atención. Miró con curiosidad el anillo de oro que se encontraba en su dedo. Frunció el ceño ligeramente al saber que se trataba de un anillo de compromiso.

'_¿Estoy comprometido?',_ preguntó en voz alta sin dejar de mirar al brillante accesorio. Y su curiosidad hizo que preguntara una vez más_. '¿Pero, con quien?_

Unos brazos lo envolvieron desde atrás, ocasionándole un respingo, aunque no rehusó el contacto. Sintió la respiración cálida de alguien cerca de su cuello, y a su nariz llego un aroma suave, pero atrayente. Zero rápidamente quiso saber de quién se trataba, pero por alguna razón no podía girar su rostro para encarar a quien lo estaba abrazando. En su estado pensaba que se trataba de Yûki, pero esa posibilidad fue descartada por completo. Ella no era tan alta. Así que definitivamente no se trataba de la castaña, ni mucho menos de una mujer. Eso hizo que Kiryû juntara más sus cejas. Bien, si se trataba de un hombre quien lo estaba abrazando y que, por lo menos en su sueño, era su prometido entonces, ¿quién sería?

'_Te ves perfecto. Como siempre'_, pronunció Kaname mordiendo con sus labios la piel del cuello del prefecto. Zero tuvo que hacer uso de todas sus fuerzas para reprimir una mueca de completo desconcierto y que de su boca salieran simples monosílabos. Tragó grueso cuando cayó en cuenta de que estaba siendo abrazado por el vampiro que juraba odiar, y que también estaban comprometidos. Fijo su vista en el espejo y observo que, efectivamente, no estaba alucinando. Además notó la mirada intensa de Kuran, observándole igual que lo hacía con Yûki. Sintió la sangre agolpándose en sus mejillas. Comenzó a temblar.

Kaname sonrió divertido, como si estuviera acostumbrado a ver esas reacciones en Zero. Giro lentamente el cuerpo del cazador hasta quedar frente a frente. Sus ojos se encontraron, y Zero sintió una extraña añoranza por esos orbes marrones mirándolo con idolatría. Su sonrojo se incrementó, y bajo la mirada completamente abochornado. Los dedos suaves pero firmes de Kuran, lo obligaron a mirarle de nuevo, para después acariciar la boca del menor y aproximar su rostro a un muy sorprendido Zero.

'_Te quiero, Zero'_, dijo a punto de sellar sus labios en lo que sería un apasionado beso, cuando de pronto…

-¡Kuran! –Zero despertó, echando a perder el ambiente y mi ilusión de un sueño erótico KZ.

Con los ojos desorbitados y la respiración agitada, Zero trato de serenarse al darse cuenta de que sólo había sido un sueño. Pasó una mano por sus cabellos, y colocó la otra sobre su corazón, que latía apresuradamente. Eso se había sentido tan real. ¿Pero qué demonios le pasaba? Había soñado que Kuran Kaname y él estaban comprometidos, que vivían de lo lindo en lo que parecía una mansión y que ese bastardo había estado a punto de besarle. Y también, estaba el hecho de que, pese a ser un sueño, Zero había deseado besarle.

_Vale. Ya me volví loco._

-No puedo creer que soñé eso… -dijo mientras acariciaba su frente para tranquilizarse. De pronto, sintió la presencia de alguien más, advirtiéndole que no estaba sólo. Acercó su mano al mango de la Bloody Rose, preparado por si la ocasión lo ameritaba. Miró directamente hacía una esquina de la habitación. Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa, pero fue un gesto casi imperceptible.

Kaname salió de entre las sombras, vistiendo una americana color café oscuro, camisa blanca y pantalones negros, con una sonrisa enigmática en el rostro. Zero sintió que su corazón volvía a retumbar fuera de sí. La forma en que lo observaba el sangre pura era la misma que en la del sueño. Sacó la Bloody Rose para apuntarla directamente al pecho del castaño, pero aun cuando el arma representaba una amenaza para él, Kaname no se detuvo hasta llegar frente a Kiryû. Se inclino poniendo una mano a cada lado del cuerpo de Zero.

-Aléjate. –masculló el prefecto aproximando a Bloody al corazón de Kaname, con expresión amenazante. Pero la respuesta de Kuran fue una risa ahogada, desarmando con un golpe de su mano al cazador. Tomando por los hombros a Zero y arrimándolo hacía si, hasta que sus alientos chocaron. El ex humano enrojeció al ver tan de cerca los ojos de Kaname mirándolo de una forma penetrante. Un roce un su labio inferior de la lengua de Kaname, dio una idea a Zero de que lo el vampiro quería hacer–. Espera… ¿Qué crees que haces? Yo…

Un fugaz beso lo silencio.

-Vuelvo mi sueño, una realidad. –dijo sellando sus labios con los de Zero, que a pesar de ser sorprendido por esas palabras, correspondió con pasión a la boca anhelante del castaño. Kaname empujo el cuerpo de Kiryû hasta quedar recostados en el amplio sofá. Devorando los labios del menor, y detallando el sabor agridulce de la boca de Zero. Las manos de Kuran usurparon debajo de la camiseta azul cielo, tocando la piel firme y suave del cazador. Incitando sus propios deseos cuando sintió vibrar el cuerpo debajo del suyo. Detuvo el beso y concentro toda su atención en el chico que había ocupado sus sueños desde que lo había conocido. Este lo observaba completamente ruborizado–. Finalmente puedo hacer de mis sueños, una realidad. No tienes idea de cómo deseaba que esto pasara. Pasaba noches en vela por tenerte entre mis brazos, para besarte, acariciarte, para hacerte mío. Y hoy, por fin decidí que lo haría porque dentro de mí albergaba la esperanza de que correspondieras mis sentimientos. Veo que no me equivoque.

-Kaname… –susurró Zero, aunque odio que su voz hubiera parecido tan necesitada.

-Zero. Mi Zero. –besó con desesperación y deseo al menor. Zero correspondió con la misma intensidad, perdiendo ambos en un delicioso frenesí de dos cuerpos y el amor*.

Entonces, Kaname abrió los ojos despertando de su sueño. Otra vez había soñado con lo mismo. Quiso levantarse, pero sintió el peso de alguien recargado en su pecho, lo obligó a bajar la mirada para encontrarse con ni más ni menos que el cazador de sus anhelantes sueños. Quien dormía plácidamente, y estaba desnudo igual que Kaname. El castaño parpadeo un par de veces y miro a su alrededor. No estaba en su habitación, además de que estaba acostado en un sofá y no en su cama en la Residencia de la Luna.

Entonces, no había sido un sueño…

Abrazó más al cuerpo del durmiente Zero y beso la coronilla del cazador. Respiro satisfecho y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Daba igual si eso fuese un sueño o no, mientras el chico de ojos amatistas estuviera presente en todos y cada uno de ellos, Kaname podría dormir eternamente.

Pero no ahora. No cuando tenía al hermoso cazador entre sus brazos.

* * *

**Lilith:** Bueno, esto fue muy fluffy, yo quería más acción ¬¬. Gracias, Oto-sama, por no dejarme escribir un Lemon como se debe.

**Zero:** ya te dije que no quiero que Kuran me toque de nuevo.

**Caro:** O_o… entonces, ¿por qué permitiste que Ulquiorra, Ichiru-kun, Akatsuki-san, Ruka-san, Sayori-chan y Rido te (censurado)?

**Lilith:** ¡WTF! ¡Mi Oto-sama es un promiscuo ToT!

**Zero:** ¡Cállate, Chica hurón! Yo no hice (censurado) con ninguno de esos.

**Lilith:** bien, antes de que haya más revelaciones que me traumen ¬¬. Agradezco sus review, me suben mucho el ánimo. También otra felicitación a mi querida Beca. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, chica MOE ^^! Ya cumpliste cientocin-…

**Caro:** (le pega con un libro a Lilith para callarla) No digas la verdadera edad de Beca, ¿acaso quieres que diga cuántos años tienes tu ¬¬+?

**Lilith:** si lo dices, diré todas las cosas chistosas que has hecho desde que tenías cuatro años n.ñ*.

**Caro:** esto… ya no diré nada.

(*) Dos cuerpos y el amor, lo escuché en una canción de Ricardo Arjona, y pensé que quedaría bien con este drabble. Aparte de que es la canción favorita de Rebeca.

**Atte: Lilith Kiryû D. Cifer.**


	17. Cruel

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight no me pertenece, por lo cual, –y es obvio-, Zero Kiryû tampoco (inner: la vida es tan injusta). Todo fue idea de Matsuri Hino.

**Advertencias: **Violencia, Tortura, OoC leve.

**Pareja: **_Kaname Kuran x Zero Kiryû._

**Dedicado a:** Rebeca Griffel y Carolina Radquiel. Gracias por la invitación, pero sinceramente a mi no me gusta Lady Gaga. Cuando se trate de un concierto de Slipknot o Korn, cuentan conmigo.

**Lilith:** Este drabble nació de mi mente perversa por el simple motivo de que algo dentro de mí lo exigía. No lo sé, fue algo extraño. Quisiera que me dijeran en su comentario la interpretación que le dieron, porque creo que no tiene mucho sentido. Sin más sólo queda que lo lean u.u

**Disfruten el drabble.**

* * *

**CRUEL.**

Kaname Kuran era cruel. Zero lo sabía. El mundo lo ignoraba. Pero ni siquiera el cazador comprendía hasta que punto llegaba la frialdad del sangre pura ni tampoco conocía la forma en la que Kaname se las cobraba para la persona que lograba acabar con su paciencia.

Eran raras las veces en las que el calculador vampiro perdía los estribos. En realidad, nadie podría decir que alguna vez el atractivo moreno frunciera siquiera las cejas en señal de molestia. No, siempre mantenía su porte elegante, y la mirada en una expresión perenne pero fría y penetrante. Su esbelta figura realizaba movimientos calculados, y hasta hermosos. Incluso cuando debía castigar a los de su especie que rompían con las normas, no se le veía furioso. Él sólo cumplía con los deberes que cargaban los de su linaje.

Sólo en una ocasión, Zero pudo vislumbrara un poco de la furia de Kaname. Sí, había ocurrido cuando éste le llamó a su habitación, la primera vez que se alimentó con la sangre maldita del vampiro. Fue sólo un fugaz momento, pero Kiryû comprendió que eso era una mínima parte de la crueldad que escondían esos ojos marrones. El cazador no necesita más que eso para saber que Kuran podría fácilmente convertirse en el peor y más brutal de los verdugos si se lo proponía. Y, aunque eso hubiese hecho temblar a cualquiera (tanto humanos como vampiros), para Zero significaba solamente que el muy bastardo era un hijo de puta hipócrita y sádico. Nada de sorprenderse, entendiendo la naturaleza vampírica.

Pero si realmente no significara nada, ¿por qué el ex humano creía que los ojos de Kuran, brillando rojizos en medio de la oscuridad, eran, no aterradores, sino lo más hermoso y perverso que haya visto en toda su vida?

-Eres orgulloso. Demasiado incluso siendo un Kiryû. –los blancos dientes de Kaname contrastaban con las penumbras del sótano, mientras sus labios se curvaban en una especie de sonrisa burlona. Kiryû le miró con odio mientras apretaba sus puños; la cadena en sus muñecas comenzaron a carcomer la carne y pequeños hilos de sangre salían de las heridas siguiendo el rastro hasta llegar a su pecho. Su respiración era lenta y profunda, con cada exhalación intentaba controlar el ritmo acelerado de su corazón. El torso alabastrino del muchacho estaba lleno de cortes y mordidas por toda la zona, mientras que el pantalón negro que cubría su parte baja, quedó reducido a puros jirones por las garras de Kaname. El olor de la sangre de Zero estaba esparcido por la lúgubre habitación, y el color carmesí manchaba el suelo; la pared de tras de Zero se hallaba cubierta por algunas líneas de sangre del prefecto, y las ropas de Kuran tenían la misma tonalidad.

-Aquí el orgullo no te sirve de nada, Kiryû. –pronunció acercándose de nuevo a su presa, colocando sus manos en el pecho del albino. Zero gruñó ante el contacto, sus ojos centelleaban de furia y de sed. Había perdido mucha sangre, y estaba sediento. La satisfacción inundó a Kaname al notar la tensión del ex humano por estar tan cerca de él… de su sangre exquisita.

-¿Acaso tú tienes orgullo, Kuran? –espetó ácido, con un tono de voz que no dejaba a dudas que no le daría la satisfacción al sangre pura de verlo suplicar. Nunca en su vida creyó que podría caer en las garras del enemigo, y mucho menos en las de Kuran. Pero lo que jamás se permitiría era mostrarse indefenso frente a esos odiosos chupasangres, si iba a morir a manos de esos bastardos, moriría con su orgullo de cazador intacto.

La pregunta de Zero molestó a Kaname, que encajó uno de sus dedos en el inicio del cuello níveo y comenzó a rasgar la carne. A pesar del intenso dolor, ningún sonido salió de la boca de Kiryû. Kaname sintió un poco de admiración entonces por la fuerza de voluntad de su rival. Ahora lograba comprender un poco el porqué lo consideraba como tal. Pero ya era suficiente de delicadezas, era hora tomar las cosas más en serio. Capturó a Zero porque deseaba torturarle hasta que el ex humano suplicara perdón, y después arrancarle el corazón y devorarlo. Ese corazón que contenía los sentimientos por Yûki, no permitiría que siguiera existiendo.

Su blanca mano volvió al inicio del cuello y lo delineó con su índice, mientras acercaba su boca. Las amatistas de Zero se abrieron de golpe y su boca comenzó a balbucear. La lengua de Kuran paseaba traviesa por la garganta, y sus colmillos rozaban la piel.

-No… -fue lo único que salió de esos labios. Se removió con brusquedad, tratando de alejar al maldito moreno que pretendía ensuciarlo de una forma asquerosa y repugnante para Zero. No, no lo hagas, se lo pedía en su cabeza, porque a pesar de eso, su orgullo era más grande.

-Te probaré. –espetó Kaname dando un último vistazo a la cara de Zero para después clavar sus colmillos sin ninguna delicadeza en el maltratado cuello. Kiryû exhalo fuertemente ahogando el grito que amenazaba con salir de su garganta. Intentó zafarse una vez más, pero la succión de su sangre más el estado demacrado de su cuerpo no ayudaban mucho a sus pocas fuerzas. Incluso en su estado débil, la furia se escurría por todas partes de su ser; se sintió asqueado y profanado por segunda vez, justo como cuando lo había convertido Shizuka. Maldijo por lo bajo al sangre pura, tensó su mandíbula al percatarse de la sonrisa triunfante de su verdugo en su cuello. Sabía que era su fin, pero no planeaba dejar que el maldito de Kaname quedara intacto.

Kaname bebía a grandes sorbos, vaciando por completo las venas llenas del elixir rojizo. Degustó el sabor único de la sangre de Zero, que poseía la combinación de tres linajes de Sangre Pura, y lo encontró extrañamente más delicioso que el de otros vampiros (Yûki incluida). Tras varios minutos, la respiración de Zero casi no se notaba, el cuerpo siempre fuerte ahora parecía un muñeco de trapo y sus ojos perdieron el brillo característico de su color lila. Kaname se apartó de su labor presintiendo el final del ser que más despreciaba, lo volvió a tomar por el pecho y levantó el rostro demacrado del cazador.

-Y mueres con orgullo, Kiryû. Lo único que te quedaba en esta vida. Pero ni siquiera tú has podido completar el objetivo por el que vivías. Que lamentable.

Volvió a acercarse al cuello para absorber la poca vida, pero cuando estuvo a la altura de los labios de Zero, ocurrió algo inesperado. Usando sus últimas fuerzas, Zero hizo su movimiento final.

Estampó sus labios curvados en una sonrisa burlona con los de Kaname.

El castaño abrió los ojos perplejo, sin predecir esa última jugada del menor. Sólo duro un instante, pero fue suficiente para dejar en shock al sangre pura.

-Nos vemos en el infierno, Kaname. –fueron las palabras de Zero. Cerró los ojos, su cuerpo se aflojó por completo y cayó muerto en los brazos del castaño. El silencio llenó el momento después de eso. Y el recuerdo de la sonrisa burlona del cazador quedó impregnado en Kaname para siempre.

Ese fue el momento en el que el Caballo hizo jaque mate al Rey.

Y por primera vez, Kaname Kuran sintió que no era el ser más despreciable del mundo. No, ya no lo era.

Zero Kiryû ahora ocupaba ese título, lo había ganado. Sí, porque con su muerte logró que Kaname sufriera por su asesinato.

Por haber asesinado a la persona que realmente amaba.

* * *

**Lilith:** Bueno, este drabble me quedó bien loco O_O. De hecho, creo que es bizarro; bien, el siguiente tratare de algo más romántico, pero es que para ese género se me fue la inspiración xD. Bueno, eso es todo por el momento.

**Atte: Lilith Kiryû D. Ciffer.**


	18. Te Quiero A Ti

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight no me pertenece, por lo cual, –y es obvio-, Zero Kiryû tampoco (la vida es tan injusta). Todo fue idea de Matsuri Hino.

**Advertencias: **AU. Ligero Senri Shiki x Ichiru Kiryû.

**Pareja: **_Kaname Kuran x Zero Kiryû._

**Dedicado a: **_Rebeca Griffel y Carolina Radquiel_. ¡Death the Kid es mío (o de Chrona, en dado caso x3)! Les dejo a Black*Star y a Soul, pero el chico simétrico en mío.

**Lilith:** ¡He llegado a los 100 review =D! No saben lo feliz que siento por eso; gracias a todas las lectoras que lo hicieron posible. Perdonen la demora, es que mate a mis musas que me ayudan a escribir yaoi de VK cuando empecé a leer yaoi de Soul Eater (aunque viéndolo en otra perspectiva, creo que me inspire más xD). Por otro lado, este drabble también va dedicado a Hohemhaim, quien me dio nombre para el Club en mi fic _Escarlata_. Gracias por ayudarme, es que yo soy pésima para nombrar.

**Disfruten el drabble.**

* * *

**TE QUIERO A TI.**

-¿Me quieres?

La pregunta tomó al sangrepura por sorpresa, que había estado sumido en el libro de matemáticas con tanta concentración que se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar la voz tierna de Zero. El castaño dirigió sus ojos hacia el pequeño albino que se encontraba a su izquierda. Éste le miró con un signo de interrogación en su rostro, esperando la respuesta del mayor.

-Me asustaste un poco, Zero. –respondió Kaname sonriéndole con suavidad mientras cerraba el libro y lo dejaba en la mesita a su lado derecho. El menor siguió esperando las palabras del castaño–. Pensé que estabas jugando con Ichiru y Senri en la sala.

-Pero yo quería verte. –replicó con sinceridad, ganándose un suspiro resignado del Kuran. Kiryû puso sus pequeñas manos sobre las cálidas del sangrepura, y le miró con sus ojitos en una expresión suplicante–. Me gusta estar contigo.

Kaname se sintió conmovido por esas palabras. Y mucho más por la honestidad que Zero empleaba en cada una de ellas. Tomó las blancas manitas entre las suyas, dio un beso en cada una y las acercó a su corazón.

-A mí también me gusta estar contigo. –dijo con una sonrisa tierna para el niño frente a él. Las mejillas de Zero tomaron un ligero tono rosado, que por su piel pálida resaltó mucho más. Kaname sintió que su corazón latía irregularmente cada vez que veía esa expresión en el albino.

El ruido se risas y pasos acelerados en el pasillo, rompió con la tranquilidad del momento. Kaname dio un respiro profundo, y soltó las manos de Kiryû. Éste soltó un suspiro desconsolado al haber perdido la sensación cálida que transmitían las palmas de Kuran. El castaño volvió a sonreír, antes de levantarse del pequeño sofá marrón que había ocupado en sus horas de estudio y dirigirse a la puerta de su recamara.

Afuera se podía escuchar el barullo de risas que se traían el gemelo y hermano menor de Zero, Ichiru y también los gritos de alegría de Senri, hermano menor de Kaname. El castaño soltó otro suspiro, pero no pudo evitar que sus labios se curvaran al oír como los dos pequeños revoloteaban por la Residencia Kuran, haciendo diabluras.

Había pasado ya tres años desde que la familia Kuran había adoptado a los gemelos Kiryû cuando perdieron a sus padres en un accidente automovilístico a la tierna edad de siete años, y parecía que los dos habían superado el duelo de perder a sus progenitores. También se habían acostumbrado al estilo de vida de los Kuran.

En realidad, se acordó que los gemelos Kiryû vivirían con la familia de vampiros sangrepura porque los hijos del matrimonio quedaron prendados de la belleza de los dos pequeños, y no dudaron en pedirle a Haruka y Jûri que los adoptasen. Así que, Zero e Ichiru quedaron bajo el cuidado de la familia vampírica más poderosa del mundo.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que los gemelos se ganaran el corazón de los vampiros. Jûri Kuran los consideraba como sus propios hijos. Mientras que su esposo, Haruka Kuran, se sentía orgulloso de ver como Kaname y Senri se esforzaban por complacer a los dos ángeles de cabellos plateados.

Ahora el primogénito de la familia anunció a sus padres que había elegido a la persona con la cual compartiría la eternidad. Kaname eligió a Zero, mientras Senri pidió permiso para formar pareja con Ichiru. Ante tal acontecimiento, Haruka y Jûri no pudieron evitar reír bajito por lo cómico de la situación, pero no dudaron en dar su consentimiento para que sus hijos tomaran como pareja cada uno a su gemelo favorito.

Y así fue como el destino de los Kiryû quedo ligado a los Kuran.

-No has respondido mi pregunta. –reiteró Zero. Kaname se volteó para verlo. En el pasillo el ruido de un florero que se rompía y más risitas se escuchó, pero el castaño lo ignoró. Zero terminó por impacientarse.

-Senri siempre le dice a Ichiru cuanto lo quiere. –explicó desviando un poco la mirada. Era obvio que le avergonzaba de sobremanera hablar sobre eso.

Kaname sonrió. Así que era ese el motivo tras la pregunta de Zero. Cerró los ojos un momento y negó con la cabeza. Se acercó al pequeño, y lo tomó por los hombros.

-Te quiero. –pronunció con voz profunda, llena de sentimiento. Zero se sonrojó de nuevo. Kaname besó la frente pálida con delicadeza–. Te quiero mucho, demasiado. Si no lo crees, lo repetiré las veces que quieras hasta convencerte de que lo hago. Te quiero, Zero y siempre lo haré.

-Kaname. –musitó el mayor de los gemelos, poniendo sus manos en las mejillas del purasangre.

Pero el sonido de otro florero rompiéndose, los azuzó a los dos. Zero se alejó un poco de Kaname. El castaño fue a parar el desastre que estaban haciendo esos dos antes de que sus padres llegaran y terminaran castigándole a él por no poner orden. Pero antes de hacerlo, volvió a tomar a Zero de los hombros y a besarle la frente.

-¿Y tú me quieres? –preguntó.

Zero sonrió antes de besarlo en la mejilla.

-Te quiero, Kaname.

* * *

**Lilith:** ¡OMG! Esto me ha quedado muy dulce, demasiado. Pero bueno, como he estado escribiendo puras cosas tristes, esto es mi intento por compensarlas por leer como mato a Zero xP. También tiene un poco de mi pareja favorita crack que es el SenrixIchiru (no cuesta nada soñar, ¿saben?). Y siempre quise escribir algo tierno y lindo, sin muchas insinuaciones (mi lado pervertido quería hacer algo medio shota, pero mi parte buena dijo que no). Espero que les haya gustado.

**Sinceramente, Lilith Kiryû D. Ciffer Death (Eso si Atsushi Okubo cede a mi petición de regalarme a Kid-kun) **


	19. Ámame

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight no me pertenece, por lo cual, –y es obvio-, Zero Kiryû tampoco (la vida es tan injusta). Todo fue idea de Matsuri Hino.

**Advertencias: **AU. Ligero Senri Shiki x Ichiru Kiryû.

**Pareja: **_Kaname Kuran x Zero Kiryû._

**Dedicado a: **_Rebeca Griffel y Carolina Radquiel_. De regalo quiero un poster de Ulquiorra, de Zero, de Sebastián y de Kid. Así que ya saben, chicas locas, prepárense para el día del juicio final xD.

**Lilith:** Bueno, esta es la continuación del drabble anterior. En este han pasado varios años, cuando por fin se casan. Va a estar muy leve, pero realmente me gustó escribirlo u.u, aunque se me fue mucho la inspiración al haber leído el último capítulo del manga (inner: ¡Estúpida Yûki ò.ó*! Que ya mordió a mi Zero-rin, la muy perra). Aunque no me arrepentí por leer como Sara Shirabuki dejo como una completa incompetente a la Kuran cuando todos los de la Nueva Clase Nocturna la eligieron por sobre Yûki :D (Inner: Ahora Sara ya no me cae tan mal xD).

**Zero:** ¿Y si Sara me muerde ¬¬? (Lilith se queda de piedra, luego lo medita)

**Lilith:** Si te muerde, y Yûki los ve, perdonaría a Sara porque está haciendo sufrir a la palurda de Yûki:). Es lo mismo a que te mordiera Kaname *-*

**Zero:** eres una pervertida sin remedio u.u…

**Yûki:** eres muy cruel y… (La chica comadreja guarda silencio cuando Ulquiorra, Harribel y todos Los Espadas atrás de Lilith la ven amenazadoramente)

**Lilith:** Y agradece que no traje a Naruto-sama y a Luffy-chan ;).

**Disfruten el drabble.**

* * *

**ÁMAME.**

El sonido de la respiración agitada del albino era lo único que podía oírse en la habitación. Ni siquiera el ruido de la lluvia cayendo a cantaros podía interrumpir a los dos amantes compartiendo su intimidad, en un momento tan precioso y tan anhelado por ambos, que no permitirían que nadie corrompiera su unión.

Los labios de Kaname, sellaron hambrientos los labios de Zero, en un beso profundo, pasional pero cargado de sentimiento. Las manos de Kiryû se aferraron a la camisa negra del purasangre, impidiendo cualquier distanciamiento de su prometido. Pero eso era innecesario, pues Kaname no tenía ni la más mínima intención de separarse de la razón de sus deseos ocultos y bajos.

Había esperado tanto este momento, esta oportunidad de poder tocar con libertad el cuerpo hermoso de su amado. De poder besarle sin restricciones, de poder corromper ese ángel de cabellos plateados y mirada arrebatadora. Que ahora todo parecía un sueño, una vana ilusión; pero el purasangre sabía que no lo era. Sabía que todo era real, porque el latido acelerado de su corazón así se lo indicaba.

-Kaname. –la voz de su amante, aclamando su nombre entre deliciosos gemidos, hizo vibrar hasta la última fibra de su ser al vampiro. Acariciando la piel del cuello de Zero con las yemas de sus dedos, Kaname provocaba pequeños espasmos de placer en el menor.

Zero entendió entonces lo que Kaname quería hacer. Aunque siempre lo supo, desde el momento en que él e Ichiru fueron adoptados por la familia Kuran y ambos gemelos se habían enamorado de los hijos del matrimonio de Sangrepuras; siempre supo que ese momento llegaría. El día en sellaría su destino para toda la eternidad, el día en que se entregaría su humanidad para estar al lado de Kaname.

Cuando fuese convertido por Kaname.

Y ese instante había taladrado la mente de Zero por varios años. Incluso Ichiru, que aseguraba amar a Senri, tenía algunas dudas con respecto a la conversión definitiva de humano a vampiro. Pasaron noches enteras en las que los gemelos no pudieron conciliar el sueño por la inseguridad que le carcomía las ansias porque ese día llegara.

Hubo una ocasión en que Ichiru le preguntó a Haruka qué era lo que sucedía cuando un humano era mordido por un sangrepura. Su respuesta sincera hizo que los gemelos estuvieran algo aterrados de sólo pensar en caer al nivel E, pero fue Jûri quien les explicó con más detalle que eso sólo sucedía cuando el humano convertido no bebía la sangre del purasangre que lo mordió. Pero también les dijo a ambos gemelos que aun no era el momento adecuado para que ellos fueran convertidos, pues aun no tenían la suficiente edad para soportar mejor el cambio.

Así pasaron cinco años, mucho tiempo incluso para los inmortales purasangre. Cuando Zero e Ichiru cumplieron los quince años, Haruka decidió que era tiempo de que los presentaran formalmente en la Sociedad de los vampiros, pues serían los consortes de los descendientes del Clan Kuran. Y fue así que en la fiesta de anunciación de compromiso presentaron formalmente a los gemelos, ante el descontento de varias familias nobles, que consideraban una ofensa que simples humanos se relacionaran con la mejor línea de sangre vampírica.

Aunque las quejas poco importaron a Kaname y a Senri, ellos sabían que querían, y a quien también, así que lo demás les importaba un bledo. Por lo tanto, se eligió el día 13 de septiembre como la fecha de plazo para que lo jóvenes Kiryû abandonaran su apellido y su humanidad.

Llegando el día planeado, la boda se celebró simplemente entre la familia Kuran. Ninguna casa noble había sido invitada, y nadie había sido testigo de la unión más que el sacerdote y los padres sangrepura, Haruka y Jûri. Tan sencilla ceremonia culminó cuando cada hermano tomó a su gemelo y lo llevó a la habitación que compartirían por el resto de sus vidas, el resto de su eternidad.

Senri no perdió el tiempo en delicadezas, aunque sólo era un año mayor que Ichiru, conocía que se debía hacer en una noche de bodas. Pero antes de eso, besó lentamente a Ichiru, y el menor le acarició lo cabellos cuando Senri se dirigió directamente a su cuello, tomando la sangre que tanto había deseado y formando un lazo irrompible con _su_ Ichiru.

Por otro lado, Kaname había optado por algo más lento, para hacer del instante algo memorable.

Había comenzado por recostar el cuerpo liviano del albino en la amplia y cómoda cama (aunque a Zero le avergonzó mucho el hecho de que Kaname lo cargara como si fuera la novia –aunque se podría decir que lo era, en cierta manera- hasta el cuarto en el que dormirían juntos). Una jornada de besos castos y caricias tímidas, empezaron a calentar los cuerpos de ambos.

Besándose de una manera más salvaje y anhelada, ambos se sumergieron en un océano de placer, hasta que la hora definitiva llegó.

-Te quiero. –pronunció Kaname con voz ronca, debido a lo excitado que se encontraba, Zero le miró con los ojos entrecerrados y los labios un poco abiertos, su rostro hermoso estaba completamente ruborizado.

-Yo también te quiero, Kaname. –susurró de forma dulce, tratando de reflejar en cada palabra sus sentimientos, acariciando con las yemas de su mano derecha la mejilla suave del purasangre.

El castaño le sonrió, tomó la mano de Zero y dio un casto beso en la palma. La dirigió sobre su pecho para que Kiryû pudiera percibir mejor los latidos de su corazón; del corazón que amaba con locura a Zero.

Después, Kaname se dirigió hacia la garganta del albino. Lamió lentamente la tersa carne sobre la cual lucía un tatuaje, muestra del luto que había llevado Zero por sus padres (Ichiru lo tenía en otro lado). Idolatrando la zona con su lengua, rozando con sus colmillos la blanca piel, sintiendo la sangre correr por las venas del cuello. Sangre que Kaname nunca había probado, y que ahora podía hacerlo sin que nadie se lo impidiera.

Zero se aferró con una mano al pecho de Kaname y con la otra al cabello castaño, incitando al castaño a morderle.

-Ámame, Kaname. –musitó Zero, ansioso. Estirando su cuello para que su compañero tuviera más accesibilidad–. ¡Hazlo ya! ¡Ámame! ¡ÁMAME!

Kuran entendió por completo le señal de Kiryû. Dando un último beso al cuello, enterró sus colmillos provocando que Zero jadeara ante las dos sensaciones que invadían su cuerpo. Por un lado, el placer que había sentido con anterioridad cuando Kaname lo empapó en un éxtasis de besos y caricias; por el otro, el dolor de los colmillos enterrándose en su cuello. Si ambas sensaciones le hubieran asaltado en diferentes ocasiones, Zero hubiera preferido la primera. Pero las dos juntas, daban como resultado una mezcla bizarra de placer doloroso que estremeció cada célula del cuerpo de Kiryû.

Kaname se sentía delirar. Jamás había probado algo parecido al delicioso elixir que era la sangre de Zero. La sensación bienestar llenó su corazón y su mente, y sólo era consciente del sabor adictivo del líquido escarlata; pero sabía que también tendría que darle su sangre al menor, para que éste pudiera manejar mejor su cambio. Se despego del cuello con un poco de reticencia para observar directamente a los ojos de Zero. El menor sabría lo que vendría ahora.

Kuran mordió su propia muñeca, sorbiendo una cantidad ligera de su sangre. Acercó su rostro al de Zero, y lo besó transfiriendo su esencia directamente a la boca hambrienta del menor. La lengua de Zero paladeó el sabor de la sangre de Kaname, encontrándola irresistible, comprendiendo al instante que sólo sería del primogénito Kuran del que bebería toda la eternidad. Pasaron varios minutos para que finalizarán el beso, pero al hacerlo los dos tenían una expresión de mutuo compromiso y ardiente deseo reflejados en sus ojos.

-Ámame. –pidió Zero antes de fundirse en otro beso con Kaname.

-Por toda la eternidad, Zero. –contestó Kaname.

Quitaron las prendas que estorbaban en su camino, en una danza ferviente de besos intensos y caricias profundas, ambos amantes se unieron en su más hondo deseo de estar siempre así.

Juntos.

* * *

**Lilith:** Espero les haya gustado. Lo escribí cuando leí un fic Rido x Zero (a saber que tiene que ver eso con el Kaname x Zero, pero bueno) y fue tan gratificante encontrar un fic de una pareja crack (¡Amo el crack pairing *-*!) y estaba tan bien escrito que se me vino la inspiración :). Por cierto, la fecha para la boda de los gemelos es el día de mi cumple =D… es que la verdad este drabble forma parte de mi regalo de mí para mí xD. Bueno, eso es todo.

**Sinceramente, Lilith Kiryû D. Cifer. **


	20. Cae La Nieve

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight no me pertenece… ni tampoco Zero Kiryû, ni Kaname Kuran, ni Senri Shiki, ni Ichiru Kiryû. Yo lo sé, tú lo sabes, Matsuri-san lo sabe… *se va a emo llorar a su esquina*.

**Advertencias: **OoC leve. Ligera mención Kaname x Yûki.

**Pareja: **_Kaname Kuran x Zero Kiryû._

**Dedicado a: **_Rebeca Griffel y Carolina Radquiel_. ¡Fuck! Ya saben que me quedo con Keiichi Shimizu de La Corda D' Oro ¬¬. Es mío, las sobras se las pueden quedar si quieren.

**Lilith: **¡Siento mucho haberme tardado tanto en actualizar! Pero es que he estado muy ocupada u.u. Definitivamente, la química y la filosofía me secan el cerebro.

**Zero:** tienes suerte de que hayas pasado con buenas calificaciones. Ahora puedes leer de nuevo fics yaoi, ya no estás castigada.

**Lilith**: *gritando de emoción* ¡Sí! Por fin puedo volver a perver-… digo, a divertirme xD. Bueno, este drabble es la continuación de Muérdago, espero les guste :).

**Disfruten el drabble. **

**CAE LA NIEVE.**

—Zero. —susurró Kaname con pasión, besando los hombros desnudos del muchacho con idolatría mientras sus manos se deslizaban bajos la camisa de seda. Kiryû jadeó cuando los dedos finos de su amante rozaron sus pezones, luego su torso y al final su cuello tan rítmicamente fingiendo ser un tipo de baile.

Lo disfrutaba por completo, esa agradable sensación de las manos de Kaname en su cuerpo, acariciándolo, frotándolo, llevándolo a la locura. Y luego la lengua traviesa del sangrepura recorriendo lo que fue tocado por sus manos, saboreando la piel del menor, sintiendo la suavidad de esa hermosa piel blanquecina. Kaname daba mordiscos en las zonas más sensibles en ese cuerpo cálido ocasionando espasmos de placer, de infinito y adictivo placer. Los pezones de Zero fueron un aperitivo con el que los labios de Kuran juguetearon, chupándolos y mordiéndolos.

La mano del cazador trazó una línea desde el cuello de Kaname hasta sus glúteos, los apretó y acercó más las caderas de ambos rozando sus erecciones por encima del pantalón. Kaname soltó un suspiro, la frustración y la pasión se escuchó en su voz. Buscó ávido la boca del contrario, besando con sensualidad los delgados labios e iniciando una batalla con sus lenguas.

Otra vez la mano de Zero entró en acción, acariciando el miembro despierta de Kuran sin ninguno recato.

—Eres demasiado impaciente. —espetó Kaname sonriendo. Zero le fulminó con la mirada, juntó de nuevo sus labios en un beso brusco y frotó deliciosamente sus caderas contra las de Kaname.

—Eres tú el que me hace impacientar, Kuran. —Dijo Kiryû—. Te saque de la fiesta para tener sexo, no para que habláramos.

Eso era cierto. Como en años anteriores, la Academia Cross había celebrado la época decembrinas con una fiesta navideña en la que las clases de ambos turnos convivirían. En el año anterior todo había salido bien, sin contar los miles de besos obligados a los que se vieron sometidos los vampiros de la clase nocturna por parte de las chicas de la clase diurna. Y esta fiesta iba a ser memorable, pues también asistirían las familias de la nobleza vampírica y humana. Además de que se celebraría el compromiso entre Kaname y Yûki, pues se había descubierto que la joven chica que aparentaba ser humana era en realidad hija del clan sangrepura Kuran.

— ¿Aun sigues dolido por lo de mi compromiso con Yûki? —preguntó Kaname, besando el mentón de Zero. Éste bufó molesto, y alejó a Kuran de su cuerpo—. Sabes que no fue mi decisión casarme con ella, fueron nuestros padres.

—Carajo, quiero un poco de sexo y me ganó que me recuerdes lo de tu jodido compromiso. —dijo Zero con sarcasmo. Con un tono de voz que ocultaba perfectamente lo traicionado que se sentía. Kaname entrecerró los ojos, sabía que Zero estaba mintiendo. Lo sabía, y no podía hacer algo para reparar el dolor que le causó al ex humano. Pero eso Kaname ya lo había comprendido desde el primer momento en que había tomado los labios vírgenes del menor, había comprendido que sentía por Zero algo más que odio y que este amor era mucho más fuerte que el que sentía por Yûki; oh claro, también comprendió cuando hicieron el amor por primera vez que si seguían Zero es el que resultaría más perjudicado, y que éste lo odiaría por haber jugado con él. Su relación de encuentros casuales, que tanto había disfrutado Kaname, después de que se supo lo de Yûki pasó a simples encuentros en los cuales la única meta era el sexo, y no el amor. Y fue cuando Kaname entendió que había lastimado al único ser en el mundo que podía comprenderlo y aceptarlo como era.

—Bien, chupasangre, ya me quitaste las ganas. Ahora si no tienes nada más con que joderme la vida, lárgate. —pronunció Kiryû comenzando a vestirse, pero Kaname no se lo permitió—. ¿Qué mierda crees que-…?

No pudo terminar la pregunta, los labios del sangrepura de apoderaban de los suyos tan apasionadamente que Zero no tuvo oportunidad de replicar. La falta inmediata de aire hizo abrir la boca del más joven y que Kaname pudiera profundizar más el beso. Los brazos de Kiryû lucharon por zafarse de Kaname, de alejarlo, de sacarse de encima a ese maldito sangrepura que había jugado con su frágil corazón. Pero fue inútil, estaba perdiendo en esa pelea, estaba perdiendo porque los besos del sangrepura sabían a gloria, las caricias estremecían hasta la más pequeña fibra de su cuerpo.

Lágrimas cristalinas brotaron de los ojos amatistas y resbalaron por las tersas mejillas. Kaname sintió la humedad de éstas, tomó a Zero del mentón y le dio un beso casto.

—Somos unos masoquistas sin remedio, ¿no lo crees, Zero? —preguntó Kaname con una sonrisa triste en los labios.

— ¿Masoquistas? Nosotros rompimos con el significado de masoquismo, Kaname. —dijo Zero, tratando de sonar irónico. Entrecerró los ojos con pesadez ¿Por qué tenía que amar a alguien que ya estaba destinado para otra persona?

Oh, era cierto, Zero sabía la respuesta. Era tan simple. Estaba con Kaname porque lo quería. Porque el porte elegante y seguro del castaño ocultaba al ser egoísta y aterrado que era en realidad. Porque sus ojos marrones lo enloquecían de lo hermosos que eran. Lo amaba porque era igual que él.

—Llévame, Kaname. —dijo Zero, sin tratar de disimular el tono suplicante con el que su voz había sonado—. Llévame lejos de aquí, a un lugar donde sólo seamos tú y yo.

Kaname asintió y lo envolvió en sus brazos. Usando sus poderes vampíricos, el castaño se disipó junto con Zero en una masa de murciélagos. De estar en un salón de clases en la Academia Cross ahora se encontraban en el sótano de la Mansión Kuran, justo al lado de la tumba en la que el Ancestro Kaname había estado durmiendo por diez mil años.

Kaname acostó el cuerpo ligero de Zero en las sabanas arrugadas de su ataúd, el cazador estaba como sumido en un trance.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que viste la última vez que bebiste mi sangre? —preguntó. Zero asintió—. Aquí es donde dormí durante mucho tiempo, sin esperanzas, sólo esperando el momento de mi muerte.

—Luego vino Rido… —dijo Kiryû— lo recuerdo perfectamente. Ahora mi pregunta es: ¿por qué me has traído aquí?

—Tú me lo pediste, Zero, querías que te trajera al único lugar donde sólo seamos los dos. Aquí es donde yo nací nuevamente, aquí es donde quiero vivir contigo.

—Estas bromeando, Kaname. —Cortó Zero—. Aunque estemos en este lugar sigues estando comprometido con Yu-…

Un dedo en sus labios lo calló, Kaname le sonrió con ternura, pero era una sonrisa tierna y malévola. A Zero se le erizó la piel.

—Espera un momento aquí, Zero. —Musitó Kaname con tanta dulzura que Kiryû se sintió atrapado por lo aterciopelado de su voz—. Quiero crear ese lugar donde tú y yo podamos ser felices sin tener que escondernos, sin tener que dar explicaciones a nadie.

—Pero la quieres, la quieres por ser tu hermana. —dijo Zero comprendiendo rápidamente el plan tras la sonrisa y ternura del purasangre. Kaname sólo volvió a sonreír, besó la frente del menor, acarició los finos y plateados cabellos y se acercó al oído del albino.

—Claro que la quiero, es mi hermana. —dijo, y agregó—. Pero también la odio, la odio por acercarse a ti, por quererte cuando sólo yo puedo hacerlo. La aborrezco por tener la insolencia de declarar que le pertenezco cuando yo soy tuyo; por tener la osadía de querer tenernos a los dos. Y entre esas dos emociones que Yûki despierta en mí, amor y odio, es la segunda la que toma más fuera en mi corazón.

— ¿La matarás, verdad, lo harás?

—Claro, ella ya ha hecho demasiado daño. —contestó con simplicidad el sangrepura. Zero pareció meditar por un momento esas palabras. Tras un instante tomó una decisión. Una decisión que seguramente lo convertiría en el ser más repulsivo, en el más ruin.

—Te espero, Kaname. —pronunció solemne, agarró la mano del castaño y la colocó en su pecho. Y consciente de que desde ese momento jamás podría escapar de la oscuridad en la que se sumergía, agregó—. Que no sufra.

—Lo prometo. —la voz de Kaname sonaba oscura, seria, impasible. Tras un último beso, el sangrepura desapareció de nuevo como una nube de murciélagos. Zero quedó acostado en el ataúd, llenándose del olor de Kaname esparcido e impregnado en todo el lugar.

Afuera caía la nieve impávida cubriendo todo de color blanco. Pero Zero sabía que no todo sería de ese color tan puro.

No. No todo sería blanco.

Tal vez fuese su vínculo, pero Zero sabía que Kaname había arribado de nuevo a la Academia Cross.

Ah, sí, Kiryû podía imaginarlo perfectamente.

Al sangrepura llegando al balcón de la habitación de su hermana. Su atuendo color negro lo calificaban como un ente de la noche, un Dios de las muerte hermoso y perfecto. Su cara perenne al ver como Yûki estaba dentro de su habitación, su sonrisa malévola cuando la castaña salió a recibirlo con expresión radiante lanzándose a sus brazos. Y Kaname, como el buen actor que era, le correspondía con ternura, acariciando los lacios cabellos marrones de su hermana. Claro, Zero incluso podía oír la conversación que mantenían; era en verdad espeluznante el poder que parecía tener su vínculo con el Rey de los Vampiros.

—Oni-sama. —Pronunció con voz dulce Yûki enterrando su cabeza en el pecho del sangrepura—. ¿A dónde te metiste? Te estaba buscando por toda la escuela. La fiesta ya terminó y pensé que tal vez llegarías en la noche.

—Lamento haberte hecho esperar, Yûki. —dijo Kaname. Apretó más el cuerpo pequeño contra él, sus ojos brillaron de determinación y amenaza—. Pero ya no tendrás que esperarme más.

Feliz por lo que parecía una promeso de amor, Yûki levantó el rostro para mirar directo a Kaname y besarlo. A punto de llegar a sus labios, Kaname la tomó por lo hombros y la detuvo. Extrañada por ese comportamiento, Yûki no pudo evitar poner cara de desconcierto, no podía entender lo que le sucedía a su hermano. ¿Pero cómo podría comprenderlo? Pobre de ella si lo hiciera, si pudiera entender que su querido hermano y protector se convertiría en su asesino.

— ¿Ocurre algo, hermano? —preguntó rozando con su mano la mejilla del mayor. Kaname no hizo movimiento alguno, y Yûki se preocupó aun más, no quería que su hermano le guardara ningún secreto—. Puedes contarme lo que sea.

Y Kaname sonrió suavemente, besó la frente de Yûki y volvió a abrazarla.

—Lo siento. —musitó. El sonido de carne siendo atravesada llegó hasta los oídos de Yûki, el olor de su sangre llenó su nariz. Ella abrió los ojos cuando el dolor de esa mano atravesándole la espalda y desgarrando su corazón la hizo darse cuenta de la realidad. Intentó zafarse, pero Kaname era mucho más fuerte. Intentó gritar, pero su hermano la apretó más impidiéndoselo.

Abrazándola, Kaname la llevó al interior de su recamara. Usó sus poderes para crear una barrera evitando que el olor de la sangre de Yûki se dispersara por el lugar. Dentro, la soltó por fin. Yûki dio unos pasos atrás, mirando con ojos llenos de lágrimas y de preguntas a Kaname, su boca ya no dibujaba una sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué? —cuestiona Yûki sollozando, aun sin poder entenderlo. Kaname no responde enseguida, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo? Ella no tiene que saberlo. Sí, Yûki nunca debe saberlo, debe morir en su ignorancia. Porque si supiera la razón, pensaría en él. En Zero, y Kaname no se lo permitiría.

En un segundo, Kaname se encuentra en las espaldas de Yûki. Si ha de matarla debe ser cuando ella no lo vea, aunque la odia, odiaría aun más ver como la luz de sus ojos se apaga. Además, debe cumplir con la promesa que le hizo a Zero, no debe hacerla sufrir. Así que vuelve a atravesarla con su mano, pero está vez al tomar el corazón frágil de ella no lo suelta. Lo aprieta hasta que deja de latir, entonces lo arranca sin esfuerzo. Y Yûki comienza a volverse polvo justo frente a él.

Terminada su tarea, Kaname sabe que ya nada tiene que hacer aquí. Deshace la barrera, se limpia la mano con la que mató a la pequeña castaña y sale del cuarto sin que nadie se entere del atraco. Tan fácil, tan sencillo fue matar a su hermana. Kuran ni siquiera siente algo de remordimiento, ni tampoco se preocupa por encontrar explicaciones cuando todo el mundo se dé cuenta de que ya no hay más Yûki Kuran. Por supuesto, tendrá las respuestas cuando lleguen esas preguntas en su momento, pero ahora no le interesa y sólo quiere regresar con Zero.

Dispuesto a irse da una última mirada al cielo nocturno y al campo cubierto de nieve. Tan blanco, tan hermoso ¿Es qué acaso el mundo se volvió más bello esa noche que se derramó sangre, la sangre de Yûki precisamente? ¡Qué ironía! Pensar que la muerte hace mucho más bellas a las cosas, ese pensamiento sólo puede pertenecer a alguien insensible. Kaname sonrió ante este pensamiento; él no era insensible, no. Kaname sólo estaba enamorado.

Desapareciendo en la masa de murciélagos, Kuran retornó donde Zero Kiryû lo esperaba. El cazador no preguntó nada cuando el castaño llegó, sólo lo abrazó y lo besó, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Correspondiendo las atenciones de su amante, Kaname se dejo llevar en el mar de sensaciones placenteras que siempre lo sumergía cuando estaba con Zero.

Y afuera la nieve seguía cayendo.

0-0-0-0-

**Lilith:** bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado tanto como yo este drabble. En serio, quería escribirlo porque cuando leía los nuevos capítulos de VK, pensaba en lo mucho que me desagradaba Yûki y como la ponen más buena que el pan blanco ¬¬ (inner: buena mi culo). Además de que quería escribir sobre un Kaname malo, posesivo y cruel… esperen un momento, él ya es así xD. Aunque creo que esto fue muy bizarro… últimamente he estado escribiendo puras cosas bizarras y ambiguas, pero no creo que eso sea un problema.

**Zero:** está bien que no te agrade Yûki, pero ¿en serio era necesario matarla?

**Lilith:** *meditando un poco* Tienes razón, oto-sama, pude haberla hecho sufrir hasta la locura, dejarla tuerta o manca, desfigurarle el rostro. Me pase de buena gente.

**Zero:** ¿Quién te enseño a ser tan cruel ¬¬?

**Lilith:** ¡Kaname y Ulquiorra-onisama, por supuesto! Bueno, agradezco todos sus review, ya lo saben. Y justo como el año anterior, hoy también tengo que desearles lo mejor. Claro, con ayuda de mi queridísimo padre *-*.

**Zero/Lilith:** ¡Qué pasen una feliz navidad y un feliz año nuevo!

**Lilith:** Abrazos y besos yaoi para todas. Nos leemos el próximo año cuando vuelva a actualizar ^^.

**Sinceramente, Lilith Kiryû D. Cifer y Zero Kiryû.**


	21. Curiosidad

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight no me pertenece… ni tampoco Zero Kiryû, ni Kaname Kuran, ni Senri Shiki, ni Ichiru Kiryû. Yo lo sé, tú lo sabes, Matsuri-san lo sabe… *se va a emo llorar a su esquina*.

**Advertencias: **_Kaname x Ichiru. OoC Leve._

**Pareja: **_Kaname Kuran x Zero Kiryû._

**Dedicado a: **_Rebeca Griffel y Carolina Radquiel_. Mi estar feliz por el último capítulo de VK *-*. Por fin hasta que se compone el manga, ju, ju, ju.

**Lilith: **Me tardé mucho, sí, lo sé y lo siento tanto, pero he estado de verás ocupada. Como ya casi es fecha de evaluaciones pues los maestros me tiene muy atareada (pinches últimos días de escuela, son bien estresantes :$). Pero bueno, espero que este drabble lo compense. Además de que estoy de buen humor —aunque esté un poquito tensa— por ver el capítulo 81 de Vampire Knight... OMG! Cuánto amó a Zerito y a Sara Shirabuki, son unos dioses los dos *-*.

**Disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

**CURIOSIDAD.**

* * *

—¿Qué es un beso, Zero-niisan? —preguntó Ichiru, sus ojitos brillaban con curiosidad mientras observaba a su hermano gemelo leyendo uno de esos libros que bien servirían para descalabrar a la gente.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —respondió Zero sin dejar de leer. Ese libro se lo había regalado Kaname la semana pasada y la había asegurado que le iba a gustar.

Ichiru pareció meditarlo un momento.

—Hm, es cuando me asomé por la ventana ayer vi a dos seres como nosotros uniendo sus labios. Cuando se separaron, uno dijo algo sobre besar. Realmente no le entendí muy bien. —Zero abrió los ojos de golpe, desvió su atención del libro directo a su hermano.

—¡Ichiru, tenemos prohibido salir al exterior! —lo reprendió el mayor. Ichiru sólo hizo un puchero—. Sabes que a Kaname no le gusta que estemos afuera, es por nuestra seguridad.

—Pero no rompí ninguna regla, sólo me asome por una ventana. —replicó Ichiru, cruzándose de brazos—. Además, no tengo la culpa de que Kaname sea un paranoico. Y parece ser que ya está afectándote a ti también.

Zero suspiró cansado.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que, aunque creo que a veces exagera, Kaname lo hace porque nos quiere ver a salvo? —cuestionó Zero. Ichiru estaba a punto de replicar, pero un dedo en sus labios lo silenció—. Prométeme que no volverás a romper las reglas.

Ichiru volvió a hacer un mohín, asintió lentamente. Zero sonrió complacido.

Así era siempre con ellos. Desde que recordaban habían estado bajo el cuidado de Kaname Kuran, un vampiro sangrepura. No conocían nada de sus orígenes. Y no tenían interés en saberlo, así es como los había educado Kaname. La Mansión Kuran donde residían era enorme, rodeada de frondosos jardines y ataviada con los mejores lujos posibles, pero los gemelos Kiryû poco sabían de esto. Su hogar siempre fueron dos habitaciones en la planta alta de la casa con los servicios esenciales, no tenían ventanas y sólo una puerta conectaba con la salida. Las paredes estaban tapizadas de color borgoña, una cama matrimonial era donde dormían. Su biblioteca personal consistía en algunos libros seleccionados cuidadosamente por Kaname, ningún ejemplar trataba de cosas que pudieran hacer que los gemelos sintieran curiosidad por el exterior; aparte de los libros los gemelos tenían un aparato que tocaba música clásica, obras musicales también seleccionadas por Kuran. A pesar de eso, los gemelos vivían con gran comodidad, Kaname les traía siempre montones de ropa moderna, los llenaba de platillos deliciosos. Viviendo de ese modo habían transcurrido catorce años.

Zero e Ichiru habían crecido encerrados en esa habitación. Poco sabían del mundo real, sólo conocían lo que Kaname les decía (que no era mucho), pero no les importaba. Ellos amaban a Kaname, aunque ignoraban el porqué de ese amor. No tenían lo conocimientos suficientes para saber porque necesitaban tanto la presencia del vampiro. No sabían cómo amar, sólo tenían una vaga idea de lo que era el amor.

—¿Y bien, me lo dirás? —dijo el gemelo menor. Zero suspiró, la curiosidad de Ichiru a veces era demasiado molesta.

—Ichiru, sé lo que tú sabes, o sea nada. —replicó, concentrándose de nuevo en su lectura. Ichiru infló sus mejillas, a veces su hermano era tan aburrido.

—¿Por qué estás tan enojado, Ichiru? —preguntó Kaname desde el marco de la puerta. Los gemelos se sobresaltaron por un momento para después agazaparse contra el castaño que los recibió con los brazos abiertos. Esa era su rutina de diario. Kaname siempre les traía diferentes objetos, seleccionados para que a cualquier pregunta de los gemelos sobre su procedencia, la respuesta dada los dejara satisfechos y sin ganas de saber más.

—¿Qué es lo que nos traes ahora, Kaname? —preguntó Zero mirando la pequeña bolsa color blanca que traía en la mano.

—Averígüenlo ustedes mismos. —dijo Kuran entregándoles su obsequio. Los gemelos no tardaron en descubrir dos enormes barras de su chocolate favorito, el cual devoraron con placer. Kaname les miraba complacido, a esos dos hermosos ángeles a los cuales amaba por completo, eran su razón de vivir, su complemento. Le pertenecían, de eso estaba seguro. Ellos también le querían. ¿Cómo no podrían amarlo, a él, a su protector sangrepura? Aquel vampiro tan bueno, tan amable. Kaname les había enseñado a amarlo. Aunque sonara algo cruel que el castaño los tuviese encerrados en una habitación, sin que supieran nada del mundo. Kaname tenía miedo de que Zero e Ichiru lo abandonasen. Tenía muchísimo miedo.

Ichiru fue el primero en acabar su dulce, alrededor de sus labios habían quedado residuos color marrón. Zero le miró con desaprobación, su gemelo era muy glotón y no reparaba en la limpieza. Kaname sacó su pañuelo para limpiar esas horribles manchas que habían quedado en el fino rostro del menor.

—¿Qué es un beso? —preguntó Ichiru de repente, tomando desprevenido a Kuran y provocando que Zero se atragantara. El castaño parpadeó un par de veces para después sonreír suavemente.

—¿Dónde es que escuchaste sobre eso? —dijo Kaname. Ichiru sabía que no podría decirle a Kaname que lo había leído en uno de sus libros, usualmente los libros que tenían hablaban sólo de puras cosas que él no entendía.

—Vi a dos sujetos juntar sus labios, oí que dijeron algo sobre besar.

—Ichiru, sabes que no pueden salir de este cuarto. Permití que tuvieran una ventana para que tuvieran más luz y el cuarto no se viera tan lúgubre. Me haces arrepentirme de mi decisión, Ichiru.

—Lo sé, pero es que no pude evitarlo. —bajó la mirada avergonzado. No le gustaba que Kaname se enojara con él. No quería que Kaname se sintiera mal por su culpa—. Perdóname.

Kaname sonrió con suavidad, acarició los cabellos plateados de Ichiru y lo obligó a mirarle levantando su rostro.

—Te perdono, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer. —el gemelo menor abrazó con fuerza al Kuran, aliviado, susurrándole que ya nunca volvería a desobedecerlo. Kaname sonrió satisfecho—. Pero aun quieres saber que es un beso, ¿Verdad?

Ichiru asintió. Zero, que había permanecido al margen, se interesó al oír esa pregunta de Kaname, lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que el castaño les explicaría en que consistía.

Por otro lado, Kaname estaba buscando las palabras exactas para describirlo. No es que fuera difícil, pero desde que cuidaba de los gemelos nunca los había besado. Él quiso ir lento en su relación, por eso sólo los abrazaba y acariciaba sus cabellos cuando dormían, pero si ahora se le presentaba una oportunidad para dar el siguiente paso, la aprovecharía. Primero hizo que los gemelos lo acompañasen a la amplia cama, donde se recostó en medio con Zero e Ichiru a cada lado. Llamó primero al mayor, y pidió a Ichiru que observara atentamente. Tomó el rostro de Zero entre sus manos, el menor lo veía con curiosidad, sus hermosos ojos amatistas brillaban con el amor puro que sentía el niño por Kaname.

—Así es, Ichiru. —dijo Kaname antes de juntar sus labios con los de Zero. Éste tembló un poco ante el contacto de los fríos labios del mayor, para después sonrojarse debido a la cercanía. El suave contacto había estremecido hasta lo más profundo de su ser a Kaname, soñó tanto con este momento. Notó el ligero temblor que sacudía el cuerpo del menor, y para calmarlo un poco, acarició sus mejillas con ternura. Zero se relajó, se dejó hacer. Kaname movió ligeramente sus labios, sabía que el gemelo mayor seguía nervioso por eso él debía de enseñarle como seguir. Ichiru miraba todo con expectación, la cara fascinada de Kaname y las mejillas sonrojadas de su hermano, como el beso comenzaba a tomar impulso tornándose fogoso y apasionado. Los labios de Zero se movían lentamente con los de Kaname, sentía que le faltaba el aire pero no quería que ese contacto se detuviera por nada del mundo. Se sentía tan bien, pero la urgencia por respirar se hizo necesaria y tuvo que separarse del mayor. La cabeza le daba vueltas y su cara lucía atontada, Kaname volvió a acariciarle una mejilla, los ojos borgoña poseían un extraño brillo que estremeció placenteramente a Zero.

—Esto es un beso. —delineó con su dedo el labio inferior de Zero, deleitándose con el hermoso rubor que adornaba su rostro. Volteó para verificar si es que Ichiru había quedado satisfecho, pero en cuanto giró su cara sintió la opresión de los labios vírgenes y de los brazos frágiles del gemelo rodeándole el cuello. Kaname abrió los ojos por completo debido a la impresión, pero tuvo que dejar de lado eso cuando sintió los movimientos torpes y ansiosos de Ichiru que simulaban besarlo. Realmente Kuran no había previsto que el pequeño e inocente hermano menor fuese tan aventado, aunque no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Pasó ambos brazos por la estrecha cintura para pegarle más a su cuerpo, para sentir el calor de su niño.

Cuando el ardiente beso por fin terminó, ambos gemelos se encontraban en un estado de éxtasis inexplicable, de somnolencia. Miraban con ojos entrecerrados a Kaname, pero con total amor. El mayor los estrechó entre sus brazos, besando los cabellos de cada uno. Los gemelos Kiryû se recargaron en los hombros de su protector, uno en cada lado y para después tomarse de las manos y caer dormidos.

Kaname sonrió con ternura, cautivado por esos dos chicos parecidos a los ángeles.

Sus ángeles.

* * *

**Lilith:** bueno, he pensado hacer esto en dos partes, además de sacar una segunda parte del drabble que escribí antes —el de Un Kuran o un Kiryû— para las que siguen Escarlata, tendré la actualización terminando Mayo (quiero creerlo). Espero que me tenga un poquito de paciencia, mi inspiración ahora está concentrada en los exámenes de química que debo hacer *se deprime*, las interminables exposiciones de comunicación *se deprime más* y los incomprensibles problemas de estadística y probabilidad *se va al señor rincón mientras un aura pesimista la rodea*… T^T ¡Juro que actualizaré en cuanto tenga tiempo! Pueden si quieren amenazarme de muerte, darme tomatazos asesinos y ataques terroristas si no actualizo en mayo.

**Sinceramente, Lilith Kiryû D. Cifer.**


End file.
